From Rings to Dust
by Jazz0x0x
Summary: Summary - This Story is set after the movie of Maleficent and Just as the lord of the rings is beginning. Much had changed since Aurora had become Queen and Married Phillip; the Fae People were welcome throughout the kingdom, This is my first story Please Be kind. I Own neither Maleficent or The Lord Of The Rings. their is Lemon and No warring.
1. From Rings To Dust

**From Rings to Dust****_._**

Summary - This Story is set after the movie of Maleficent and Just as the lord of the rings is beginning.

**_Maleficent Universe._**

Much had changed since Aurora had become Queen and Married Phillip; the Fae People were welcome throughout the land. Maleficent and Diaval on one of their long flights throughout the United Kingdom Maleficent sensed magic most foul fearing the safety of the Aurora and Moor's She called Diaval," Diaval where going down Tie to keep up" as they arrive at the source a small clearing where all the plants seemed to of ever given up on life or withered in the face of such darkness.

"Diaval stay here I'm going to check what that is" 'that' being a pulsating orb of what appeared to be darkness that radiated a type of dark light that screamed in to the minds of all that beheld it of fear and suffering, caucusing Diaval to asked "mistress are you sure that's wise, even I With no magic an tell its evil" flicking a annoyed glaze over her shoulder, "that's why I'm checking it, if it spreads the whole kingdom may be in danger and it's my duty to protect it"

Knowing to be silent Diaval bit he human tongue as maleficent approached the source of the darkness as she brushed her magic agenised it, it responded by bursting and becoming a vortex of darkness that started to suck in both maleficent and Diaval the force was so fast that never had much time to think or act let alone speck a warning.

As the vortex carried them Maleficent was hit in the back of the head by a piece off Stone Knocking her out, "Mistress" in that moment Diaval in an act of great bravery or stupidity grabbed Maleficent to him just as he too was struck incapacitated be a stray tree branch.

Lord of the Rings Universe

Meanwhile a group of stray hobbits had just hide under a shelf of roots from a dark rider, as the hobbits heard a loud noise like they had stood next to a lightning as it destroyed a tree. The rider along with its fell-steed was thrown into the slop that the hobbits had just fallen down rendering it unconscious.

Sam, Frodo, Pippin ad merry all cowered in fear of the noise and dared not move till to their utmost shock the heard the most enchanting of voices scream " DIAVAL WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME " and the a flash of golden light and a raven cawing in fear.

Just a the hobbits where about to try to sneak away Sam's foot slipped and he fell into the open and to his abject horror his eye's beheld a women of radiant beauty with angular features, an hair of the most ebony tresses, eyes of the deepest sun yellow that spoke of magic and wonder but it was not her beauty that horrified Sam no it was the wicked curved horns that sprouted from those perfect tresses and the huge wings that where topped with a sharp spike on the joint she was like nothing he had seen or heard of and that to a hobbits mind was never a good thing if he had taken the time he would of seed the look of wonder on her face when she beheld hi in her eye's but as it has he let out and un godly scream and scampers back over the leaf litter while his friends fearing the worse that he had been seen by the wraith cowered with fear.

Now to say Maleficent was shocked by his reaction would be a lie as even when she visited Aurora in the castle some would cower in her presents so like most times she turned her back to the small creature and sent a cold eye to Diaval and turned him back in to a man, "well what were you thinking hugging me" "mistress I was trying to keep you safe an just so I can say this now I told you so that was unwise going near it, it brought us to some unknown place with mini humans what is that thing it's as small as the mushroom Fae." "I'm not sure but there's more under our feet" as she sad this with a wave of her hand and a little magic she made them all float in the air to get a better view of the. As she looked at them she asked "Well there not human and not of the Fae so what are you?"

For the first time since he had known Maleficent, Diaval was shocked she did not know what something was and she very boldly and very rudely asked while levitating the upside down he could not help it he burst out laughing much to her shock and frustration, seeing the creature where frozen in fear "maybe you should put them down they look like they may pass out any moment" "hmm maybe your right and then they can tell us where we are." With another wave of her hand the hobbits where deposited at their feet where they gathered behind Frodo in fear, the silence was broken when Merry said "PLEASE DON'T EAT US" to everyone but Maleficent shock Diaval burst into hysterics again till she said "and why would I eat you don't be so rude and again I ask what are you." The dark haired Halfling answered "we're Hobbits from the shire and what are you?" maleficent for lack of a better word was stunned that these small human creature where in fact not human at all, her pause must of spooked them because they started to fret again so she answered the " I've never heard of your race but I am a Fae (at their confused look) a fairy a sprite a spirit of the earth" she listed but still the had this look as if she where daft it grated her nerves, just as she was about to respond again she felt a darkness similar to what brought them here she looked over her shoulder at the still dark figure on the ground her eyes narrowed at the dark magic used to corrupted this human soul and noticed it was soon to wake she turned to the hobbits and asked " what is that over there" as the hobbits followed her eye when she first looked and had been frozen till she asked Frodo grabbed her hand knowing no one deserved to be killed by the rig wraiths he shouted "RUN" much to her shock she was led thought the forest as she heard the most chilling screams fill the air. She looked to see Diaval following with the look of a bird that was terrified of something for indeed he was when he heard those wail every instinct told him to run so run he did.


	2. Once Upon A Dream

A good while latter after dodging many of the wraith things that had her companion in such a stat of fear she asked the hobbits in the time in between hiding where they were and where they were going "they are the black riders everyone knows that and where escaping to the town of Bree now do you want to tell me how you got on that road and how you knocked out that black rider and how you made us all float like that before we take someone who could be an enemy with us" he panted too tired to be scared of the winged women at her raised eyebrow he became nervous and as she began to speak he wished he knew more of the world " we were checking a magic du=distortion of the darkest kind when we were pulled through to that road and fell the shock wave must of sent the rider flying and as I said I'm a Fae we have magic and can manipulate the magic around us that's how I made you float now answer this where and when are we?" at her raised eyebrow Frodo told her there general location the date and the realm they were in at her shocked look he got worried and asked if something was wrong " we have been moved to another world by some unknown force, where is your world leader on magic or someone with great benevolent powers" "you'll want to speak to Gandalf about magic where on our way to see him know, if you can keep up you can come with us but we have to move fast an quiet we are in danger while they can get to use I can give you now information on why they chase us till I can see Gandalf." At her appraising look that a peered to look into their souls Diaval decide that it would be a good idea to get moving as they are getting closer again, this made the all jump as they had forgot he was their Maleficent I a fit of guilt and worry turn him back into a raven and told him to keep an eye for the wraiths.

For the next few day the unlikely group made their way to the brandy wine ferry till they were hurried along be Diaval because he saw that the wraiths where right in behind them this made them all run as fast as they could as the made it to the ferry but somewhere along the way Frodo fell and Justas he was about to be grabbed by the first wraith he was scooped up in a hug and he was deposited on the ferry that had gotten too far to have jumped when he looked up he saw that it had been maleficent hat had saved him from a fate worse than death, as they looked at the shore the saw that the riders where heading for the Brandywine bridge that was a far distance away.

As maleficent looked around the town of Bree she turned Diaval back into a man as the when to the prancing pony the moment she entered the tavern when quiet as her and Diaval went to the tavern owner it became clear she was not being that that was or had been encountered before much to her shock as her and her companions when to sit down a grubby looking man made a vial comment about those that were not human and with a flick of her eyes he was a small kitten cowering at her feet.

Awhile letter much to her shock she watched as Frodo made to stop one of his friends from revelling he real identity and then he disappeared as a ring fell from his pocket and landed on his finger and just as Frodo saw a flaming eye about to see him maleficent walked thought it and case a shield over them blinding the eye to their presence, she then reached out to Frodo and removed the ring for him "I'm taking it that's what this is about" making a chain from some of her hair she said "tight it on this chain and it will not see you but it will not be able to stop the riders" just then a hand came out of no wear and grabbed Frodo and maleficent and said something about making a sceptical as she and Frodo were dragged by the stranger into a room in the tavern next door. Sometime later after finding out Aragorn was sent be Gandalf and a ridicules rescue attempt by Diaval and the hobbits she waited for the Wraiths to leave as Aragorn explained their history much to her amusement, it became clear that in this world though they may have the ability to use magic it was not as advanced as Fae magic barely in its infancy if that as she looked out the window as the wraiths left she thought of the perfect way to destroy them.

As the night moved on and the moon unveiled itself from the sea of clouds and her male companions slept in an uneasy light sleep maleficent made her way down to the street bellow following the siren song of the forests and the earths magic that only a Fae can hear. Little did she knew she was followed by the one known as strider as she got to a small clearing in the forest where in the middle was a rocky out crop with a smooth top she sat and looked at the forest and to striders shock she began to sing to the forest a slow but almost melancholia song and the forest answered.

(I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
>I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream)

As she sang the forest as if in the cradle of spring came to life the flowers bloomed the trees seemed to sing back the very essence of magic and life intertwined and the more she sang the more he world seemed to sing back to the point that the world began to join the harmony, all strider could do was watch from the shadows and be in awe of the creature before him who although intimidating at first glance was as beautiful as any elf he had ever seen and in this setting where the earth an she were one more beautiful to the eye for no elf had ever been so magical to the eye.

(But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
>you'll love me at once<br>the way you did once upon a dream)

It seemed that she was singing to someone unknown, who could it be taw's till animals f all sorts came together in the clearing from deer to wolves to foxes and hears and all sat in the circle and sat in silence and watched this fairy sing. Now anyone can sing but to sing to the earth and be heard was a skill only a true Fae can do.

(I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
>I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream)

As her song came to the end she took her eyes from the full moon and spoke in a tongue as old as the earth (Must find a good translation site) and the animals bound and ran in all directions, stride noting she was about to leave hurried back to the inn and pretended to sleep as a set of yellow eyes took in the room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I Do Not Own Once Upon A dream. I will recommend that you listen to the version by Lana Del Rey for the effect i was after.<p> 


	3. They Will Move (Trees)

As morning came and the group where reading to go off the road strider was setting s fast pace and as the hobbits complained much to both his and maleficent annoyance, Frodo called from behind. "Where are you taking us?" "Into the wild."

Much to the hobbits annoyance Merry voiced his thoughts about the man to Frodo. What he did not know was that Strider, Maleficent, and Diaval could hear him easily. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf? "Frodo, not taking his eyes off the human, answered him. "I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

Merry continued to glare at the man's back. "He's foul enough!" Maleficent threw amused eyes at Diaval, but as he always does he gave her a deadpanned. She also caught Strider's hesitation at Merry's indication of his lack of cleanliness and smiled at that too. So he can hear them as well. Rather good hearing for a human with so little magic to him. He did seem taller than most of the humans at the town. Maybe he is somehow different to the other humans she mused. Frodo apparently thought the ranger strange too, but decided the man needed to be trusted and said as much to Merry. Maleficent however was more intrigued by the magic that veiled the man in a protective blanket it was magic of a peculiar nature much the opposite of the curse she placed on Aurora.

as they moved on an idea struck maleficent as she cast her eyes on Diaval as she spoke "Diaval can you play lookout for me for a while" "Of course mistress " from the corner of her eye she saw strider watch as she waved her hand and the strangely silent man turn in to a raven of midnight black, "fly around and keep an eye out for those black riders" the small bird bowed and took flight, from the corner of her eye she saw that strider was stunned by the display of magic. "what did you do to him" strider asked in a calm but clearly put-on voice as his thoughts turned to what she could do to the rest of the group if she was an enemy her answer stunned him even more, "why so nerves ranger it's not as if the love that protects you would not protect you from my magic, this world seems to of lost that knowledge but to answer your question i have the power to change so in Diaval's case i changed him in to a man i was returning him to his true form as a raven, as him flying around is less likely to attract unwanted attention.  
>I have the power to restore like when you saw me singing the night passed when the earth sings with the Fae the world is restored to how it should be as if humans and any race that is prone to destruction leaves in their wake, it leaves the earth clear of that destruction, the earth is left clean and unspoiled that was why when i asked the animals for some help in keeping our tracks hidden they agreed with eagerness these are my more benign abilities for example i could also unleash the rage of the world and summon any number of natural disasters and wipe cites from existence i could curse anyone for any reason and that does not included some of my miner talents like the ability to fly(she winces at the ability to fly had just been restored), that is not to say that I'm invincible but my people no nether old age or sickness we don't die as long as we are connected to the earth that was the point of my song the other day to allow me to connect to this world and get a point of view over looked by mortal races such as humans and their of shoots (Hobbits fall into this category but look after the earth) even the race that walks the forest have not listened to this world and it has grown i will not say bitter but it has stopped caring for the races that do not care for it be thankful strider that so long as you walk my path you are hidden by the earth itself from your enemy's. "as he listened he could see why she was saying this for while he did not trusted her she too did not trust him yet, just as this though went through his head a raven crowed and maleficent cast the magic to make him human and raised an eyebrow "well did you see them?"" yes mistress one about 10 miles west just leaving the town next to Bree but i saw three approaching use they will be upon use by night fall if we do not keep moving with speed where the fifth is i could not see i am sorry mistress." to this the hobbits seemed to get a second wind and the set off as Diaval kept reporting it seemed that all thought the ring was bound for now it still had a pull on these riders souls and it made her shiver at the vile magic that brushed against the earths and hers as she kept it bound.<p>

After a full days trek the small group made it to a mash where the stopped for the night much again to the hobbits dismay as every single insect seemed to have a craving for hobbits blood, after setting up a watch pattern for the night the hobbits and Diaval before it ever got to dark or as the sun was rising. as strider swooped shifts with Diaval much to striders shock Diaval spoke in a rich voice "She's not so bad as she seems she just has a hard time trusting anyone besides Aurora and myself once she knows you and you won't betray her like the last human she let in she is unbelievably loyal but a word to the wise as her joy while singing is pure as you have seen do not think she will not be cruel to those that betray her or her loved ones, for no force on this or any world will stop her the Fae that live on my world respect her for many reasons but one is that for the whole time she ruled they never fear for war on their borders because she sealed a kingdom in a wall of thorns that not only could not be destroyed but if attack would fight back. "I thank you for the warning but as long as she does not threaten the hobbits we shall get along just fine." Diaval for his part smirked at this statement for if he knew maleficent as well as he did there was a prank in the near future.

As he group left the mash and made their way to a place called weather top little did they know they were followed by a black rider that was following in the shadow of the forest not a mile from them as it crossed the still new tracks that had been left undisturbed as yet by the animals, he too was concealed from the air by the trees so Diaval could not worn them as they hear the high pitch a screech. "We must make hast hurry little hobbits, Maleficent can you do anything to slow them down! "Strider said as he looked at maleficent she looked at him and smirked and told him to keep the running "what and leave you behind" "yes now keep running and don't look back ill follow your trail."

As they get out of sight she says in her musical voice. "All those who dwell in the shadows stand by me now." Now unlike in the mores when the forest men would come to her aid it was the forest itself that did this time roost became tendrils and raped round the riders horses and removed their swords and daggers but on the one that looked like the leader the forest recoiled from his dagger that fell to the floor as maleficent left the area with a sweep of her wings their tracks where gone as she took flight and the forest went silent and the trees grew still as the riders shrieked after her shadow,

from the watch tower strider looked out in the moons light for maleficent as just as he was about to give up he heard the sound of a pair of wings. he turned rounded and, and their in her elven beauty she was but she looked disturbed by something "what's wrong where you injured" "no but we need more information on these creatures that hunt us as to how they came to be and more the was in that story of yours for they are part of this world as much as they are not." At this Aragon for not the first time realises that she was able to see something in them that they could not. After settling down to sleep with a sleeping Diaval at her back shielding her wings.


	4. Meet The She-Elf

strider was on watch and had gone to patrol the perimeter of their camp, just as maleficent hear a noise that woke her up, she  
>smelled fire and hear Frodo scream "put it out, put it out you fools" as an ear splitting scream was heard "Run" was all she said as she and her charges made their way up weather top, as she rounded a corner she was thrown across the clearing and crashed into a wall followed by Diaval the black riders had found them.<p>

when she was finally awoken by Diaval she looked over to see that Frodo was being tended to by the man strider and was muttering in an old and slightly magic language that sent ripples thought the worlds web of magic as if tugging at ancient power that could not be reached, she pitied the man in his vain attempted to help his charge. "that will not save him you have not the power or knowledge of what has been done to save him," "then what should we do" he all but shouted at her to which she raised her brow and said " I can stall the effects by placing him in a sleep that will holt his very life he will be cut off from time till we find a way to save him or fine someone with the knowledge that can and or will could this Gandalf save him or an Elf for instance?" feeling like a small child before her he then nodded his head and said that if the got to Rivendell that the master of the house could and would save him, "do it put him to sleep there will be no side effects from this will there." "no but it must be done know" with a nod strider went to let her do her work as she cast her spell to Frodo's eyes like an elf she was bathed in a glow that rivalled the sun but unlike an elf her light lit the world with her as if all the light of the sun was held in her being, as her spell ended his eyes closed to the world and he dreamed of the shire bathed in that heavenly light.

as strider and maleficent pushed the hobbits on to Rivendell as fast as their legs could carried them maleficent asked in a worried voice "I will not be able to keep him like this for much longer without something to keep him in the light can you find something to slow this venom? "will you be ok while me and the hobbits look for athalas plant Sam do you know the athalas plant we need some." at the hobbits confused look and remembering that a hobbit would not know the elvish name for the plant he blurted "Kings foil" the hobbit said "Kings foil -aye, it's a weed" "it may help slow the poison" the hobbit scurried away "hurry".  
>Sam retuned a while later empty handed. Strider on the other hand came back with a small wild flower and to Maleficent surprises a female who looked almost as ethereal as she did.<p>

as the woman cast her eyes for the first time upon Maleficent her eyes widened in shock for no elf had ever seen a Fae before and to the untrained eye one would see a demon in some cases (as was Maleficent's case) but for an elf one of who at least think them self's to have a close friendship with the earth was in shock here was a being that not only was of pure untainted magic but was also restoring the world by her mere presence it was like standing in front of a deity and she was at the same time starring back as if it wear the most natural thing in the universe. To Arwen, shock would be an understatement for here, before her was one of the maker races a Fae of the realm of Avalon the place their creator Eru Iluvatar had come from. "who have you broth now strider that has been gaping at me this few minute and not introduced herself?" the question shocked strider out of his current stupor as he watched Arwen's reaction to Maleficent, but as he was about to answer Arwen beat him to it. "Arwen my lady and may I ask your name if i may be so bold?" "You may it is Maleficent, now while I'm sure i can guess your purpose hear will you inform me?"


	5. Follow The She-Elf

"of course I was sent to find out what was taking Aragon So long to get to Rivendell and to offer assisters if there was a problem, but i take it that the following black riders are what has kept you so far", at this her eyes fell on the small figure in Maleficent's lap it was a small hobbit she hear Aragon's voce over her shoulder, "he was stabbed by a mogul blade. We were taking him to master Elrond for healing as Maleficent cannot interfere with the poison without more information". Arwen nodded and went to the small hobbit and asked Maleficent's what she had done to the hobbit that he could sleep so soundly in the face of such pain after a breath and not very satisfying explanation. Aragon said in her native tongue to Arwen (much to Maleficents annoyance.)As Aragon got Frodo secure and turned to Arwen. "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)  
>She refused to accept this and raised her voice slightly. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)<br>"Andelu i ven." (The road is too dangerous.) Strider tried to dissuade her, but she'd have none of it. Pippin curiously asked what they were saying, but to Maleficent and Diaval it was rather clear. To Maleficent it was obvious that the two had feelings for each other, and Diaval thought it looked like an argument he and Maleficent would have, only with more compassion and fewer insults thrown around. (If you have not guessed Diaval has a crush on Maleficent.)  
>Arwen continued her argument. "Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Then she spoke in Common.<br>"I do not fear them." Maleficent watched as Strider's hand gripped Arwen's.  
>"Be iest lîn." (As you wish.) Strider's tone was one of acceptance, and Arwen smiled at him, thankful he understood. She mounted her horse and turned back to Strider when he said her name. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!"<br>She nodded quickly and leaned down to speak to her horse which Diaval and Maleficent found surprising. "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!) The horse acknowledged Arwen's voice and galloped off.

Sam suddenly yelled angrily at Strider. "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Strider did not acknowledge him and Maleficent also watched the riding elf and hobbit fade into the night's darkness. Yes, the wraiths are still out there. If she is caught even by two she will be killed. She looked to Strider staring worriedly into the forest in the direction the woman rode. I may not be very experienced in the area, but that was love. Not faked like Stephen, or even love between mother and daughter like myself and Aurora. That was true love between two lovers. She thought about Frodo and what Arwen was trying to accomplish. Even skilled fighters such as elves get overwhelmed if there are too many enemies. She made her decision and strode to the middle of the clearing were there was the most room to spread her wings. She glanced back a Diaval staring at her in confusion.

"Stay with them." Realizing what she was doing, Strider and Diaval leapt at her, but she'd already launched herself into the air. The force of the wind knocked the hobbits off their feet and Strider yelled over the noise of the wind and the flapping of her wings.  
>"If you cross their borders without an escort, you'll be shot down!"<br>"They will not harm me based on the reaction i got from your lover." With a sly smirk she flew straight up into the air and followed Arwen from above leaving a blushing Aragon and a snickering Diaval in her wake.


	6. A Fresh Perspective

Diaval after the realisation he was stuck with a Love sick ranger kicked a rock in frustration. He paced while Strider sighed in aggravation.  
>He looked at the frightened hobbits. "We've rested long enough. Let's go." The hobbits jumped up quickly and had everything packed in record time. It helped that Diaval assisted though as he was a raven kept getting distracted by shiny things like the knifes and other polished weapons. He was just as eager to get to Rivendell as they. Strider frowned. There must be something about her for Arwen to respond that strongly. He looked to the road and silently sent a prayer for all three of them.<p>

as maleficent court up to Arwen she asked just where this Rivendell was she was not surprise having heard her wings behind her, "it is in a great valley with many waterfalls it is the last homily house east of the sea" "why the last is your race dying out I find that hard to believe" at Arwen's startled look she added "they leave of their own free will but why you will have to answer?" Arwen for the first time in her life had never seen a being analysis the situation so quickly, so she answered " we are leaving because our time is coming to an end in this place we leave to go to the undying lands where everything is as we are undying and unchanging" she was startled out of her statement by the laugh from next to her, "what a foolish notion a land that does not change is a land that is dead and from what i can see of the elf's they are very much alive, how can they and you justify leaving the cradle of your mother so soon when you are only now starting to see the world for what it is the world turns and moves on it change and spins and old becomes new just as with all life the elves my not die from old age but you do change," "how can you say that if I'm not mistaken I'm the first elf you've seen in this world and though we may not be dead to say that a place like the undying lands is a sacrilege" she was silenced by Maleficent raised hand, "If a land does not change and does not have a cycle of death and birth it withers and dies no amount of magic can change this as I'm sure you no, and though I'm new to this whole thing in the case of love and lose without love nothing can grow your race may wish to rethink going to that place for the world is about to set in motion events that no Fae can change that includes Eru Iluvitar and his pixies but as I'm sure you know magic cannot replace life it can change a creature life like what i have done to Diaval so he will be my companion for all my life for he will live as long as my magic is tied to him, I'll give him the option when the time comes if he wants to be a raven again and set up a family but till that time comes he will be with me as my friend and companion,(sorry got off track there)but as i was saying no magic no power can replace lost life and if your description is true that place is stagnant and waiting to be reborn. I would much raver live in a world that changes and grows with time and never be bored as the world turns." As Arwen thought this over she saw Maleficent for what she was a being that looked at immortality as an adventure a way to see life as a privilege it was a way of life that the elves had never before had the privilege of being exposed to and it shocked Arwen at the difference to that of the Vala that lived lives of duty and proper perspective never interference was ingrained into them but for maleficent if she saw an injustice she would act upon it in kind and see it righted and to her eyes the elves had, are, where about to make a mastic by leaving for what was a place of boredom in exchange for a place that their live their joy and their sorrows had come from, and in-contrast with the beauty of the changing seasons from the warmth of the sun to the cold of winter a place of eternal spring was a bleak perspective and she shuddered at the thought of leaving her home and then it struck home that middle earth was the elves home just as much as the dwarves and humans if not more so they were the first race, they could watch the joy of life and join the world again. This saddened her that her race had not needed to leave just be given a new way.


	7. Wake The Earth And Dryads

As they were about to cross the river to get to Rivendell the trio where stopped by a harsh screech that chad come from nowhere and then their they were the black riders Arwen whispered to the horse to go faster and maleficent pumped her wings faster and shouted that she would meet Arwen at the river she could hear, as Arwen pushed her horse faster still as she made it to where the river should be and then she saw it but the river was floating in the air to let her pass as she and maleficent met on the other side she smirked at the black riders that had seen the river flowing in the air and had come to a holt on the rivers bank as it settled back in to its bed then the leader shouted to her and Maleficent you could hear the evil in his voice. It was inhuman and grated on her ears. "Give up the Halfling, she-Elf and winged elf!" Maleficent frowned saw Arwen pull out her sword. "If you want him, come and claim him!" Maleficent smirked at the elf next to her; she was starting to like this feisty elf. And cast a glance letting Arwen know she would follow her lead, she watched as Arwen looked at the water below her and started chanting something in her own language.  
>"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, (Waters of the Misty Mountains)<br>Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! (Listen to the great word)  
>Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer, (flow waters of Loud water)<br>Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!" (Against the Ringwraiths!)  
>She watched as the water and the earth for the first time in generations listened to the elf cry and as the water surged forth as the Ringwraiths where swept away by the river that appeared to have horses made of water storming down the white rapids.<br>"Well, well that was a show we must discus magic theory one day but we should sort out Frodo for now" and with a twitch of her wings she made to have Arwen lead the way to Rivendell.

As they made their way maleficent felt a presence that seemed to be part of the land itself and she could see why this place was special to the elves it was a place that still sang with life but seemed to almost cry as if to say don't go please stay and she paused in her walking and after a moment she began to sing to the land for it remained her of the moors as aurora walked on it and then left to go back to the human kingdom it was a sad song of lose and longing but she hoped she could heal the separation with the land and the earth before it was too late to heal and so she sang.

(High is the moon tonight  
>Hiding its guiding light<br>High

Heaven and earth do sleep  
>Still in the dark so deep<br>I will the darkness sweep

I will the moon to flight  
>I will the heavens bright<br>I will the earth delight)

Arwen was at a loss for words when she had stopped she was going to ask what was wrong but when she started singing the land hummed back to her in a melody that only a Fae could muster from it for no Elf, Human, Dwarf or Orc could sing with the magic of the earth like it was second nature and as Maleficent sang the land finally sang with her as she soothed its pain and its lose that was being sang to her in a love story as old as the world itself and Arwen started to cry for no creature had listened to the earth as it whispered its songs of hope and love for its children because that's what the elves where the children of the earth and as Maleficent sang magic came back to the world a little more.

(Open your eyes with me  
>See paradise with me<br>Awake and arise with me

I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun  
>I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun<br>I hold back the night and I open the skies  
>I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes)<p>

for no elf who was alive could not feel the world start to shrug of the shadow and the gloom of the ignorant and as Arwen listened to the earth for the first time it sang to her to and she felt all that was lost for no elf had thought to listen in their time of need for no one had thought the world was biased to good and light, for just as their needs to be balance in the world the earth loved the sun and the moon for filling her children's hearts with light and dreams. and that's what the earth sang it was a mothers song to all the children that could listen, it spoke of the future the past and the present it spoke of love it spoke of magic and all the things that it hoped for all races and finally she spoke of why she cried for the elves as a race so misguided by a group that was the cause of so much pain to her children for while the vala where good for the most part they were only a part of a being that had not looked at his children for eons and so they to where ignorant to the earths please to guide them back to her.

(From the first of all time, until time is undone  
>Forever and ever and ever and ever<br>And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun  
>I am one with the One, and I am the dawn<p>

I am the sky and the dawn and the sun  
>I am the sky and the new day begun<br>I am the sky and the dawn and the sun)

and just as her song finished the earth spoke to Arwen for the first but hopefully not the last time "for all your power for all your dignity nothing in this universe or the Fae's can compare to love it broke down the fabric of reality so that i could speak to my children and bring one that could make you see sense and i thank you Fae for answering my call for what you felt was what would of become of me and my children if you had not come for that orb of darkness id where he who was evil is and where he came from, please help my children sing with me once more as was always meant to be."

and that was all she said before she slept again but as Arwen's shocked eyes met her home for what felt like the first time she heard the trees sing to the wing in voices as old as the elves and just as beautiful for her heart had been opened to the earth and as she made her way to the nearest tree it spoke back as if it had been an old friend for to the trees the elves where their sister race old and forgotten though they there and to her shock the tree started to move and the first of the dryads woke up for the first time since the elves had awoken and them cast in to sleep.

Now dryads by nature are of magic as like their trees thy to are connected to the earth and so they do not need to speak like the elves but by singing and her voice made the trees sing back as if the world was waking in the longest time for it was magic was coming back to middle earth the likes of which had not been seen since before the vala descend here and the earth rejoiced for its lost children. As the dryad went back to her tree to reconnect to the land she looked back at Arwen and sang here sister spirit good bye for now.  
>"What was she? "A dryad, the spirit of the trees and groves the protector of trees and plants for if it grows she is its guard she is also a cousin to you kind as the to live but do not grow old I think we must be going the trees are waking for the first time since before your kind took breath and i take it your kind would like to know what has happened here today?" Arwen just nodded her head and they finished there trek as they reached the bridge to Rivendell<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>I Do Not Own The Sky And The Dawn And The Sun. I Would Recommend listening to it by Celtic Women though.<p> 


	8. Rivendell

As Arwen and Maleficent made the way across a man in a grey clock and a male elf if Maleficent's eyes did not deceive he was at the other end of the bridge with what looked like guards waiting for the them with arrows aimed at Maleficent, and then to her shock as the got to the middle of the bridge, the man in grey who Maleficent had figured was Gandalf started to speak. "Arwen move away from the creature of Mordor." "Gandalf hold tour tongue in front of a world making Fae." Arwen shouted to the horror of Gandalf and the hope lord Elrond but with one look Elrond new it was true for the creature did not give of the foul air of Mordor her being sang of life and death and magic it was like standing before nature and all her wonder as Elrond took in the sight of her he and the other elf's dropped their arms and began to bow to maleficent on bended knee and bowed to the Fae maker. As Gandalf let the information sink into his age mind he shook with horror for he was a Maia and had just accused a member of the same race as his creator of being a shadow of evil of now class or order and he shock with what may become of him in the face of a Fae. He did not have to wait long as Maleficent made her way to them and then put her hand out and took Elrond's chin and brought his eyes to hers and smiled at him, "for one so old as you, to bow to one such as me who is so young would make many laugh but I find that in the case of the elves I can only pity you for the error you and your race is making when this land cries so much for you to stay I will ask you as a leader of your race why you would leave the earth mother for a place of such boring ideals for a place to change as the world is now on the cusp of rebirth and needs the elves now more than ever a new age for all forgotten race is coming and your cousins are waking up." And with a flick of her eyes to the left he followed and their running with elflings in the forest was what looked like a tree child from the legends from before the first age and as they played and danced together as if their race had not been separated for the past millennium but as Gandalf looked he saw the end of the great migration of the elves, but what he saw was not the future the Vala had promised for middle earth this was a new future forged out of the earth waking before its time and that scared him for only a true Fae could wake it and that verified Arwen's claim.

For lord Elrond it was as if looking into the heart of the earth looking in Maleficents eyes for they pierced into his soul and what he saw shocked him, for there was a levels of sorrow and pity for him and his race there that shocked him to his core, then what she said hit home and as her eyes left his before he could speak and defend them self's he followed her eyes and saw elflings playing and with them was what could only be called a creature of myth and the earth that had passed out of memory and into fantasy for it was a young dryad a child of the forest and a child of the earth and a creature that had been asleep for as long as his race walked the earth was playing with new friends, she had just made as only children could. How children could play with each offer always like this always shock adults for it was innocent and was a joy to watch but it was not a thing adults could do for their hearts became corrupted by pain, grief and loss and lose the innocents of childhood, as his eyes flew back to Maleficents and she smiled at the children as they played and remember Aurora playing as a small child with Diaval and felt a pang of lose for not going and playing to. "as I said I pity your race for all that could be that you are about to lose, know can you help that small mister Frodo as I was told for he will need waking soon before the spell becomes permanent. With those word uttered Gandalf turned back to Frodo and saw he was wounded "tell me what has happed to him" Arwen answered "he was stabbed by a morgul blade at Weathertop he has been put I a stat of suspended sleep by maleficent over there so he would not be corrupted while he slept" this shocked all that heard it as it was magic that had never been performed before. "He will sleep as long as it takes for the poison to be purged from him, but I advise this be done soon." As maleficent said this Elrond gave orders to have her put in one of the guest rooms and Frodo be moved to the infirmary. "Arwen will you escort her to the guest chambers, I will come see you after so we may discuss later," "Of course father, this way maleficent we will put you in the guest room near mine, if that pleases you." "That would be fine I would like to ask thought do you have a library I would like to see some books about this place called Mordor and those black riders creation." With those words spoken they left for the library much to Gandalf's worry to what she wanted to do with that information but put it to the back of his mind to see to Frodo.


	9. Elrond The Dryads And Deep Water

Sometime later as maleficent cowered the library for information she saw Gandalf approach "you need not apologies I feel no insult the Fae have been called worse in offer land, if I was in a time of war then I too would thing the worse of strange creature approaching but I will ask how Frodo is doing I felt my spell lift but I still sense he will live with that darkness for the rest of his life, that blade was an interesting pieces of magic." Court of guard Gandalf "I see you like to read my lady and you are right Frodo is fine but he will live with it for the rest of his life, but I still must apologies for my actions on the bridge it was uncalled for, when I saw you with lady Arwen I should of known better than to say what I did." He stood in silence for a while, while maleficent continued to read book after book with alarming speed, "If I can help you find the information you are looking for I will help," at this Maleficent looked up and as they discussed the magic that had been used to make the ring wraiths. As there conversation came to an end Elrond walked into a sight he did not expect to see in his court yard elf children were playing with more dryad children as adult dryads stood watch from the trees, Elrond walked over to the dryad that appeared to be the leader to greet her as he had a long talk with his daughter about the creature he saw with the children running in the forest as he greeted the lady he was shocked that he could understand her language but as elvish was musical to human ears her language was musical to all that heard it but her attitude to him puzzled him most it was as if she knew him and then he ne why her tree was one he had planted as with his mother when he was a child that stood in the courtyard to this day and as she spoke he could see she looked similar to Arwen in appearance but held no trace of Arwen's mother but his own it was strange thought that the dryads appearance was that of who planted them but as he said his good byes ad invited there leader/representative to the gathering of race she looked sad he had to go but went over to the children and started playing it the youngest of the group. Much to his joy the young elves started to sing songs while playing games as the dyads sang along. He made his way to the library were Maleficent as reading book on the undying lands and from her expression she did not look impress "my I ask why you do not like the idea of a place that dose not die an all is eternal?" uh to his shock she answered right of the bat, "the idea is an old idea and one I have seen many races trying to find for your race to have it and to not see what is left in your wake is a tragedy, for if it does not change it does not grow and if it does not grow or change it is dead and the Fae are all about change and life Iluvatar must be very powerful to of made a stagnate land with no change and before you try to say I am wrong I'm not I've seen the magic used before that made a place similar in my world and it is an illusion of life that is used not actual life, that is why I feel that if those are the last children of elf kind to play with dyad children am glad they got the chase for they may never fell alive like they do now for the dryads will one day forget your kind and will stop helping the humans when they see what has become of their ancestral homes in the forests without the elves to oversee the old world that is waking up the humans will destroy it as sad as that is it is also true, but that is not why your people should remain here, if I asked you a question would you answer truthfully?" "Of course" "where is your home?" For the first time in his long life Elrond was thrown for a loop and as he through for the answer as Arwen before him he came to the same answer middle earth was his home it was part of the elves as I was the humans and dwarfs, "I have never been asked that question but you are right this is are home but it is also true that without the question you asked I would not of known anything different." "Ignorance of the truth is still ignorance, but it does not help that those who should have been watching did not or chose not to care." At her harsh word he filched, but at the second half of the statement elevated his eyebrow (very Vulcan like.) "And what does that mean?" "If I said that I ha era all the history that is written in this library and that in total the guardians of this world have interfered a total of once for every thousandth opportunity and at the Fae made rules that have been broken more times than I can count in the running of this world, and that if the Fae court had been a where this realm would be put in a state of, how do I say this new management" "what would that mean for the beings living in this realm?" "that your world would be put back in the hand of the world itself so that she could guide you but that is not to say that it would change much just instead of humans and elves fighting the forces of evil alone you would have a greater power that would balance that out so you would have an even playing field." At this Elrond sat in the set next to her "why are you here?" "I was summoned by the earth beneath your feet to put this world back on track so that good would stand a chance in the battle that will now decide its future weather this will be a world of light or darkness, I was chosen because I come from a world where those forces are not as cut and dry as here would be my best guess I was known at one time in my world as a dark fairy for the revenge I played on the humans of my world." As Elrond through this thought he could see the logic of an impartial observer, but then he saw something in her eyes that spoke of something more than that, "that does not mean I will not have my way in the end this world has been at a standstill for too long I'm going to have my fun with this war for I will be going with Frodo when he's says "I will take it" and as she said this she put out her hand as an offering to Elrond and said "come with me" as he followed her to the forest they entered a clearing with a stream and dryads dancing as she approached the edge of the clearing they stopped and bowed she gestured he should remain she ten said "time to wake the waters of the world." so she sang and the dryads joined the song with her.

(I stand on the stones and I stare at the waves  
>And all of my anger runs red in the sea<br>I have let go of all of my rage  
>It's sailing, it's sailing away from me<br>I will placidly go amid the noise and the haste  
>And the voices and days all subside into peace<br>I have let go of all of my rage  
>It's sailing, it's sailing away from me)<p>

To say that Elrond was mesmerised would be an understatement for the harmony would be nothing if not beautiful and just as if by magic the water of the stream began to glow the most beautiful of aqua neon.

(Come to me and restore my soul  
>Make me down to lie<br>And I'll carry you  
>If you carry me too<br>All my life)

As the verse finished the water sang back and for the first time since time forgotten the Villia awoke and joined their sisters in song and the symphony grew stronger and the deep darkness of the world shuddered at this new light as it grew stronger and the more they sang the more Villia appeared from the glowing waters and the trees by the stream grew tall like time long forgotten and the forest whispered of light and harmony and as far as the grey havens the sea turned an Aqua neon and the Villia sang to the elves to stay a little longer to see what is to come and the elves stayed to hear the Villia sing and their world brightened for as the trees are the worlds roots that sustain life, water is its healing ability and can heal even the darkest of burns.

(I am acceptance and I am forgiveness  
>I will believe this was nobody's fault<br>Spiders and shadows as long as I live  
>But I have nothing to fear, I have nowhere to fall<br>I have no-one to hate, I have no-one to blame  
>And I have no more shame or deceit or dismay<br>And I have let go of all of my pain  
>It's sailing, it's sailing, it's sailing away<br>Come to me and restore my soul  
>Make me down to lie<br>And I'll carry you  
>If you carry me too<br>All my life)

And with this new song Elrond stood and he too heard the earths call to stay and remember a time of light was on the horizon,

(I stand on the stones and I stare at the waves  
>And all of my anger runs red in the sea<br>I have let go of all of my rage  
>It's sailing, it's sailing away from me.)<p>

The elves destiny has yet to be decided as the time of the elves may be over but there time to guide is not, you are not the only beings that need the light to survive like you dryads need light to sustain the growth of new things and the Villia need light to lead people from the darkness that prevents healing and with that said she left a shocked Elrond in her wake. As he sat in the dark clearing and heard the whispers of the land and the Dryads sing with the Villia he wept for all that would not see the beauty of the world's song and where blinded by the darkness Maleficent was removing in her wake for now. Before he left the clearing he made his way to the stream and asked to speak to the Villia's leader to invite them to the meeting that would decide the world's fate and then he to left the clearing to make shore that their meeting place was by a water source.


	10. Star Crossed Lovers

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"The next morning saw Aragon and the other wayward hobbits entering Rivendell, but Rivendell was not as Aragon had left it in his last visit the forest was full of the laughter of children and the trees and waters shone with new life like the cloud of darkness had been lifted, as Aragon ran to see what had happened he came to a stop as he saw Maleficent and Arwen standing on the other side of the bridge, "see I was right here he comes running to your arms," at this Arwen blushed, "alright so you knew he was here but do you have to tease me!" "Yes, it's what makes true love so grand it can stand the harshest storm or the mightiest enemy." This time it was Aragon that blushed at her brazen nature, "Diaval what took you so long I had time to read their whole library and some," "the love sick ranger and I had to walk remember as you left me human and I've never walking again," at this he started pouting and Arwen was shocked that this man could get away with this from what she had seen of Maleficent she was not the type to be spoken to so poorly, but here was a man that got away with it and then had the nerve to pout like a small child but just as he started Maleficent started laughing in what could be called only in Arwen's experience total and unhidden glee at his pouting of all things and just as she made a move to say something Maleficent waved her hand in his direction and said "into a Raven." And as she looked back the man changed into a raven of the most midnight feather and eyes of the purest black and then just as the gold of magic left him he flow to her staff and landed only to give an indignant crow. Much to his mistresses amusement they made their way back to Rivendell when they were court by Gandalf and told it was ok to see Frodo now, the other hobbit all went with him and so maleficent turned to strider and said "if I am required before the meeting will be I the chambers given to me at night I will be in the forest should Frodo ask tell him I will meet him with Gandalf before the meeting with his uncle in the forest I have something I need to do quickly for Bilbo before it's too late." And then she was gone with a flap of brown wings. Leaving our too star crossed lovers to their on devises./span/p 


	11. TeacherMusic, Purify The Darkness

Sometime later on the eve before the meeting Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf came to see her in the forest in what could only be called at this point a fairies ring as it was just a clearing with a ring of toadstools in the centre as they made their way over she looked up and said "only Bilbo may enter the ring," Gandalf looked up at this as in her presence he had started to avoid her eyes much to her continued annoyance as she and he knew what she would do if she found out he was keeping the information that Sarurman was a traitor not that she had not confronted and scolded him for trying to hide it after she inadvertently walked in on him telling Elrond who much to her shock she was starting to like as a person as he soon learned how to speak to her straight to the point and no codling around the subject matter. "why only Bilbo" at Frodo's question she smirked "he was in possession of the ring for from what can gather and is still effected by it I will be removing that rings darkness from him, that being said he will still age as he is now so I expect he will live at least another sixty or so years." This shocked both Frodo and Bilbo but no Gandalf as he knew the ring had its habit of preserving its bearers, "now step forward Bilbo Baggins," so Bilbo did as she asked and as he got to the centre of the circle she began to chant in the language of the earth "_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd" _and as she repeated this more of the darkness that seemed to of saturated Bilbo was removed and seemed to flow into the toadstools till nothing was left of it, "he will no longer feel the pull of the ring but he should not go to the meeting tomorrow," and with that she walked back into the woods leaving a stunned trio behind in her wake "she seems a bit of a loner that one Frodo but a nice young woman at that." That said Bilbo to left the clearing following her example, followed by Frodo soon after "Frodo ill just be a moment," as Gandalf made his way into the forest after her he stopped by the clearing that Elrond had spoken of beforehand and there in the clearing she was surrounded by elflings and Dryad children, as he got closer he heard that she was teaching them songs and they were singing with her and then she stopped and turned to him and called him over to them, "I take it you like children, I was not expecting that you seem more of a solitary soul then one who looks for children to teach." "yet here I am in a teaching mood," as she said his she turned back to the children at her feet and hummed with them it was clear as day she loved children as she taught them, and as she watched them she remembered Aurora singing as a small child and her joy as she sang with the fairies and pixies of her world. As Gandalf watch her for an hour as she played with the children some small children half the size of the elflings made the way from the water to sing to and the he saw what she was doing she was making the elves remember their home was middle earth and it always had been and he felt for the first time since meeting her she was not the evil that would undo the world he knew but restore the world that should have been. He left her then with the children of three old races with a bright smile and a Joyce good bye and new that they were more safe then any child before them.


	12. Council Part 1

That same time the envoys from all until recently known races started to arrive at Rivendell for the meeting.

There was to be in the meeting.

Names and tittles

· Lord Elrond – a half elf conveyor, member of the white council and lord of Rivendell.

· Erestor – an elf lord, advisor and chief of the house of Elrond.

· Gandalf the grey - a Wizard, one of the Istari, and member of both the White Council and the Fellowship.

· Aragorn - a Ranger, heir of Isildur and Chieftain of the Dúnedain in the North.

· Frodo Baggins - a Hobbit of the Shire and Ring-bearer.

· Bilbo Baggins - a Hobbit of the Shire, former Ring-bearer, uncle of Frodo and long resident in Rivendell.

· Boromir of Gondor - son of Denethor II Ruling Steward of Minas Tirith.

· Glóin of the Lonely Mountain - representative of the King under the Mountain, Dain Ironfoot of the Dwarves.

· Gimli - son of Gloin, and dwarf of the Lonely Mountain.

· Legolas - a Silvan Elf of the Woodland Realm (Mirkwood), son of Thranduil, and member of The Fellowship.

· Glorfindel - an Elf-lord of Rivendell.

· Galdor of the Havens - messenger from Círdan of the Grey Havens.

· Arwen - Daughter of lord Elrond of Rivendell.

· Maleficent - Fae Representative and Representative of the Earth.

· Diaval – Maleficents traveling companion.

· Derw – Representative of the Dryad race.

· Afon – Representative of the Villia Race.

That morning as the Representative of each race filed in but for Arwen, Maleficent, Diaval, Derw and Afon for the reason they would be ever there for support (Arwen) to in reduce their races or to suppress the ring. "Strangers from distant land friends form old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, middle earth stands on the edge of destruction known can escape it we will unite or we will fail, each ace I bound to this fate this one doom, bring forth the ring, Frodo" as Frodo made is way to the pedestal he removed the ring from his neck and set it down. He walked slowly as each set of eyes in the room followed his every step, only making the weigh he felt heavier till he let go of it and quickly moved back to his seat next to Gandalf. As he hear whisper and one human man Boromir say "so it is true "as he sat down he let out a sigh of relief, as the human Boromir made his speech about using the ring and I being a gift as he reached for the ring Gandalf started to speak in the black speech as the sky darkened over head the elves all looked like the wherein a great deal of pain as Boromir moved back to his et Gandalf stopped and the sky brightened again "Never before has anyone spoke that tongue here at imladris" "I do not ask your pardon master Elrond for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west, the ring is all together evil." "no it is a gift a gift to the foes of Mordor, why not uses this ring long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the ores of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe, give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let him use it against him." For the first time since the start Aragon chose to speak "you cannot wielded it known of use can, the one ring answers to sauron alone. It has no other master." "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" An Elf stands. He is recognizable as the Elf Gandalf saw from Elrond's window. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Frodo looks wide-eyed at Aragorn. "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.) "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." "Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli grabs an axe and approaches the pedestal. "Argh!" He strikes the Ring with full force but is repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. The Ring remains intact with the shards of the axe all around it. Whispers in the black tongue issue forth from the Ring. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Ring whispers "Ash Nazg." "One of you must do this." As Elrond finished saying this he was met with silence till Boromir spoke. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Legolas stands indignantly to defend lord Elrond "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!""I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Commotion starts as arguments erupt amongst the council members. just as the council was falling into chaos the doors flown open and in strode a figure in black with a large hood covering their face "who dare enter this meeting of the council of Elrond" said an irritated Legolas and the figure in black lifted the hood to show the most beautiful elf women that all the council had ever seen and as she spoke they were silent "my name is Arwen Daughter of lord Elrond and I apologies but the rest of the council is ready father to join the meeting if it pleases you." "Of course I was wondering how long she would wait before joining use please let her know we are ready for her and the other representatives of middle earth to arrive their introduction id long overdue" as lord Elrond spoke the rest of the council where astonished by this strange turn of events "very well I will inform them I will have their seating arranged she has also asked I sit in as well so that all views may be seen not just those of the male of each species as the guessed are all female they feel that they will be dismissed by the races that do not listen well to the women." "that will be fine and tell her that we will listen for so far she has been a very great help to us." And with that said four new chairs were brought in one made of oak like the rest one made of what looked like ice from the way the guard was shaking the next made of a black stone that had veins of gold to it that screamed magic and the last looked like it was made of living vines from the way the guard had to keep untying himself as the humans and dwarfs whispered amongst themselves and then with a knock on the door the female elf was backed pointed to the tree in the room behind Legolas. "May I introduce from the race of dryads her ladyship, Derw of the trees and groves," as she said this a woman with pale green skin and hair of verdant came in to the council room from the tree, behind Legolas and the woodland elves as she made her way to the vine made chair she greeted all of the council but the humans in the room appeared to go into a trance at her voice, (Arwen was not pleased with Aragon) "next may I introduce from a lake near the lonely mountain her ladyship, Afon of the brooks and streams," as she said this she pointed to the stream near the council as a women that appeared to almost flow over to them her greeting was as smooth as the water a man drinks after traveling the desert my seem but her eyes spoke of storms at sea. "next from the land of the Fae, Diaval Raven friend," to the councils shock a raven flew from the tree the dryad had appeared from and when he touched the chair transformed into a man of midnight hair and eyes of pure black he spoke in a friendly manner but his eyes bespoke of mischief to come, "lastly but far from the least may I introduce Maleficent of The Moors of the Fae land." As with all things maleficent did her entrance was grand as a strong wind knocked the doors pen and like when she entered the castle to curse Aurora she strode in full of confidence and watched as her demonic appearance got to work, for the humans went to grab their swords and the wood elves their bows as the dwarfs grabbed their axes, she smirked and said feeling nostalgic "Well, Well what a fine group for men we have here," and with a flick of her wrist all but lose who knew her were disarmed as she took her set next to Diaval and Arwen who was trying not to laugh at Legolas face as he saw that Lord Elrond was smiling and greeting him as a friend she did the same to Aragon Frodo and Gandalf and when she turned to Arwen she said as her black robes changed back to the robes of gold and brown and green, "see where would men be without their pointy sticks" that was it every woman in the room burst in to laughter at the men's behalf. "now were where we oh yes you were arguing about something quite simple I will ask this time as I now who will be tacking the ring any way "who will bear this ring till it is destroyed in the fires of Mt Doom," "mistress maybe you should try explaining it the blondes in the room are still gaping at you like they have gone mad," as he said this Legolas realising he was in the presence of a Fae shut his mouth. Boromir was not quite as lucky as he turned to Elrond and started screaming for her to be frown out of the council and to explain what a dryad and Villia where at the last part both elves and dwarfs agreed as well. "The easiest was I can explain their presence is for you to sit down and listen to Maleficent and before you ask again I have not the power or the inclination to throw her out." As the council settled down maleficent walked over to the pedestal and picked up the ring and the ring froze in her hand "now we can talk with out that thing interfering with your minds, as you of the woodland realm have figure out I am a Fae the same to a degree as Iluvatar," at this the council is silent as she spoke of things that went and defied the laws of the Fae and why she was present and the dryads and Villias purpose their as well


	13. Council Part 2

As Maleficent finished her explanation she made the motion for the dryad to move forward to speak, "Know, I would like you to listen to my friend of the world's trees speak; Derw the floor is yours." "Thank you Maleficent, Know I would like to thank lord Elrond for inviting my race so soon from waking to these proceedings and a hello to all races of old and new (As she said this she cased her eyes from the elves and dwarves as if stating they were the old races and then casting her eyes on the humans as they were created last.) we of the dryad have slept since just after your races first appeared on this earth and where the ones to first sing with the elves and dance with the dwarves in the stars first glow." As she said this the elves for the first time since meeting this creature gave her the full attention for if what she said was true the elves where not the first race on middle earth and never to the dwarves horror where they. "we of the trees have watched the world turn and seen what has become of our ancestral home in the forests in all directions (At this comment she sent a scathing look at the dwarves and humans) we have seen what has happened to the trees of this world in our absence and we will be restoring the forests to their former glory in a matter of days no orc will walk the forest road and live if a dryad is near for the crimes done by their race however the dryad race has never solved its problems with killing and we will continue to follow this principle all orcs will be purified back into the origins of the elves before the Valas interference in this world we will then take the purified back to a place we will re-educate them in the care of the earth as is the elves original task (at this she noticed the wood elves shocked look,) I take it from your shocked look Legolas of the woodland realm your race was unaware of this but it was the earth that gave you your life's all Iluvatar did was give you form we of the dryads was the guardians of the trees and groves have long know the purpose of all known races from the elves to the goblins of like you there purpose has long been forgotten and like the orcs we will endeavour to restore the former glory for ones that guard the night from the light have always been needed as light needs protecting from the night (At this she cast her eyes to everyone's shock the hobbit in the room and as she made her way over to him Gandalf rose in his defence but found he could not move past rising,) like with all small things in this world there is power there." As she placed her hand on the hobbits shoulder, "one only needs to know how to unlock it, your race is young in the eyes of all her and has yet to learn that with every turn of the wheel of life you have protected the light of this world by simply being good to all things and your race like all others will come in to its own true power when it stops cutting itself of from the other beings in this world." And just like that she turned and approached the men in the room, "long age your race was lost and in need of the guidance of mine and to this day we will hold true to the promise you have forgotten but let this be known we will not forget what your race did that day in its greed for power and it will not be forgiven till your race has held pence to all the race yours helped imprison with the earth all those millennia ago, the dryad had hoped that your race had grown since that day, but after the performance made early we see you have yet learned to see passed your noses yet. We hope your eyes will be opened when all imprisoned race once again walk the world in the light, although we see not all hope is lost as a true Dúnedain sits in the chamber with us, it had been so long since the dryads look upon one of the few males that carry the blood of the wood as it was called back then tell me young sir how one such as yourself has been bounded to mortality in such away for like all children of overs the inherited our immortality yet your life has only been prolonged," at this Aragon had gone from a rigid sitting to that of a person that had been slapped as he was about to ask what she meant she placed her hand over his heart and he felt as she looked straight in to his heart and soul and watched as her face went from curios to enraged. "For the Vala I do this is an abomination, they have no right to play with those of the earth in this way." She cast eyes then on the Maiar, "as a servant of those that sing to Iluvatar tell me Olórin (Gandalf) why they think that ones such as they have the right to play the job of those of the earth when it was they, that bound us in their sorrow for the great enemy's crimes to all," at the Dryads very brazen and enraged demand Gandalf was left confused by her words for he had no idea of what she was talking of.


	14. Secret Keeping

He was saved by Maleficent however much to his shock what she said made him feel great shame. "You will get no answer from him as he was not made aware of these events and it would seem that the Vala are keeping many secrets as of late for just as the elves have been used to spin great works of magic he too is a puppet as yet for an unknown reason his mission is to fight the enemy but not thought power he to shares with his Maiar brethren for I think that had they been playing fair he too would be able to call on his true power as sauron dose." As she let this sink in all the elves and Gandalf where left stunned much to the Dwarves pleasure and the humans enjoyment. As the dryad made her way back to her set she called for Aragon to go to the forest to meet her people at this Maleficent called for the Villia to come forth.


	15. Meet The Villia - Wrath Of A Dryad

As before she greeted each race and as her eyes landed on the dwarves more specifically Gimli her countenance changed and se glided over and looked at him in the eye, "I have not seen the dwarves since time long passed it is good to see that you race did not fall into despair at the atrocities done to your race, but we see much has your hearts been hardened, may we ask you is the lonely mountain still connected to the river and lakes around my people did ever so love the party's the dwarves throw we hope to once more dance by the moon light with the men of the deep earth you do still celebrate Durin's day from sun rise to sun set till the moons last light do you not," at the stunned looks she got she just laugh a laugh like the running of a small brook, "eye milady we do it has just been but come next year we would love for once such as your selves to join the song." "we look forward to next year then and now that no enemy will come to your shores by our waters we have always protected the fathers of our prodigy at least by waters and hope that will continue for like the dryads find mates among men much to their continued dismay of late we of the Villia have always loved to pare with the men under the mountains" at this she turned to leave some very embarrassed dwarves in her wake and a very angry dryad in front of her, "was that necessary it has been so long that all races have forgotten who they also breed with even the elves have forgotten the children of the sky and their relationship for the gift of prophecy that some in this room have stems from them." At this Legolas was at his feet and looked like he had been slapped as where all the men in the room. To the dryads horror, Boromir walked over and said something that could only be called an insult of the most inappropriate nature, "I had heard legend of the sluts of the forest but had always fort them to be defiled elves but I see it was your race!" at this the dryad stood and walked over and did something no man in remembered history could foretell. To the shock of all race in the room and the amusement of Maleficent her eyes turned from the earth brown colure to a glowing verdant green and Boromir dropped to his knees and then the floor in what could only be called intense pain as he held his groin, as to him it felt it was being ripped from him. "before you insult a race in such a way it would be wise to know what it can do for the dryads may not kill any living thing but that does not mean we will not inflict pain the likes of witch of all here could not begin to understand for like all things trees to feel pain and we can pass that pain on to those that we chose (She did no say this will not affect other females as it is a way of controlling primarily husbands that try and commit infidelity.) and we have a millennium of pain to give out, and just so you know it has never been a dryad that has cause to sleep around we mate with one man and one alone, it has always been so and always will be it was always humans that did the lusting over others, and I would have you know no human we chose can ever sleep with another for in dryad law if they did they are the turned into a trees for the rest of their days and turned back when it is time to have children, we do not share our long live with those that would commit infidelity as human women do we do not stand for it. So call me or my sister that again and the pain you feel now will be your burden forever." And just like it started the pain left Boromir like it had never been there and he stared at her like he was still a small child that had been scaled by his mother.


	16. Fellowship Forged

"Well that was fun now back to business know that the two of oldiest races have been reintroduced, we must get back to the subject of the rings destruction." An the arguing of the en in the room stared again till from the corner where he sat Frodo stood an shouted "I will take it" and as he met Maleficents eyes and she nodded and smiled he knew he made the right decision and just before she turned she lifted a finger to her lips to silence what he had seen her do he nodded, and he said it again this time shouting it so all hear, "I WILL TAKE THE RING." And the argument dies down. Gandalf closes his eyes as he hears Frodo's statement. The members of the council slowly turn towards Frodo, astonished.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way." Gandalf walks towards Frodo "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." places his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders, Aragorn rises, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragon approaches Frodo and keels before him saying, "You have my sword." "And you have my bow." Legolas walks to join them "And my axe!" Gimli looks grimly at Legolas as he joins the group at this all women in the room roll their eyes at the show of stubbornness. Boromir walks over to them, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." At this the Dryad Drew walked forward and placed her hand in his "My race will all be with you as we walk the wood of the world but I too will go with you in this endeavour it has been to long since we have walked the world, it is time we join the fight against the dark." At this Afon walked forward and spoke "we of the brooks and streams will also watch you on your way, I will also endeavour to help where I can for like dryads Villia do not kill those that are the enemy but we are the best healers in this land for water can clean all things, we also have strong defensive magic think of use as your shield from dark places for any water will glow when we draw near," "Heh!" came a voices from behind the bushes and Sam joins them "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Elrond and Maleficent amused by his antics "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." "I am refreshing though to see such friendship, I may not be one to shy from adventure and I will do what I can to help on the way" as Maleficent said this, Pippin and Merry emerges from behind the pillars to join them "Wait! We are coming too!" "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." "Well that rules you out Pip." And then to everyone's surprise Arwen stepped forward to, "I to will also be going to learn all I can that has been lost to the elves and hope to meet the sky children Derw mentioned later on in the journey (At this she sent a look at Maleficent who nodded at her,) for I to other my skills to you Frodo besides someone has to stop Aragon getting Killed." At the look she sent her father and Aragon they knew there was no changing her mined and continued with melancholy. "Fourteen companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Pippin turned to Lord Elrond and asked, "Great! Where are we going?"


	17. Fellowship Sets Off

For Maleficent the following days as they prepared to leave seemed to flight as she played with the children of three races with an ever watchful Diaval to keep her company she had visits from all the members of the fellowship and each had questions about her the most interesting coming from Gloin Gimli's Father what he asked had both left her speechless and In a stat of wonder at Dwarves "If I may ask how does one such as yourself come in to such beauty that even an elf pales in comparison?" it was not the compliment that shocked her but the fact it was not meant to be one he was actually asking if one such as her was enchanted their eyes to be more so, in answer she merely asked if all dwarves had silver tongues, at seeing she would not give an answer for not see what he saw he laugh and said it was a rare thing and started telling her stories from his youth and the stories of how they retook the mountain from Smaug. But after those visits she spent her time with the next generation.

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathers to bid farewell to Rivendell. Elrond speaks to them, gazing sternly at the faces before him. Frodo stands, listening, slightly apart from the others; leaves flutter to the earth. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spreads his arms, and Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads, hands upon hearts. Gandalf spoke to Frodo "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Frodo turns and walks forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side he whispering softly to Gandalf, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Gandalf "Left."

The Fellowship departs from Rivendell as the sun's rays pierce the valley. They travel through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. They pause on a hill in the wild. Gandalf spoke after a long time, "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." At this all in the group seemed to walk in kind speaking only when necessary that is all but the hobbits that surprised all but Maleficent, Derw and Afon and when asked how they could keep such high spirits they looked at Boromir as if he was strange for not and the in replay it was Derw that Answered him, "it is not in there nature to be gloomy and look at the dark side of things as is with other races they see only the joy of the world and its beauty, when I said they guarded the light of this world I spoke truth, never in my knowledge has a hobbit not been a shining hope to others for their mere presence sparks hope in the world that they are so closely related to humans has always puzzled my race for where they wish only for a quiet life humans look to leave their mark other than their children's legacy there is only one exception to this rule and that are the children that carry the blood of ever the elves or those of my kind for they see the world with the eyes of an ancient race in all its beauty." As she said this Aragon had stiffened in his walking, the reason for this was because after the meeting at Rivendell he had done as asked and gone to the Dryads only to find an old dryad standing next to Derw, he found out that his family's immortality, that he had not only inherited from his elven forefathers as well as the dryads from his human ancestors ancient past was locked under the surface and should he wish it they could unlock it for him as well as his none would bear the same fate as having their inheritance locked from them as he and his forebears had. He had asked to think on this to which they had fought wise as it was a heavy burden immortality and said if he did this the was now undoing it. He had left to think in his chamber and had yet to answer them.

Sometime later Sam cooks sausage and other food over a fire, besides Frodo. The Fellowship is resting on an outstretched arm of the spars with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. He battles with (to each move of the sword): "Two, one, five. Good. Very good."Aragorn sitting nearby smoking a pipe. He speaks encouragement to the two feisty hobbits Aragorn: "Move your feet." Merry also encourages Pippin "You look good, Pippin." "Thanks." As the Hobbits spar with Boromir, Gimli approaches Gandalf. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf takes a pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registers in his eyes. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Legolas notices something amiss and looks intently towards the South. Meanwhile, Boromir continues to fight Pippin. Boromir: "Come on. Good." Boromir accidentally nicks Pippin's hand. "Aaaah!" Boromir Apologises "Sorry!" Pippin kicks Boromir on the shin. "Ahh!" "Get Him!" Boromir goes down in a mock battle. Boromir and Aragorn laugh with the Hobbits. "For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Aragorn walks over to them, "Gentlemen, that's enough." He lays a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grab his legs, pulling him down on his back. Pippin still in a mock battle "You've got my arm… you've got my arm!" Legolas continues to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared. Sam takes notice of Legolas's observation. "What is that?" Gimli reply's "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud. Boromir says getting up from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder "It's moving fast… against the wind." "Crebain from Dunland!" Aragorn: "Hide!" Boromir: "Hurry!" Aragorn rushes around, getting the Fellowship out of sight. That is all but Maleficent and Diaval, "Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" The Fellowship scrambles to gather their things, and Sam puts out the fire. They hide behind rock outcroppings and under bushes. Then they realise that Maleficent and her raven where still sitting in the open, the other members soon realised that they were wait. In a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushes overhead, cawing loudly. "Diaval if you would be so kind"


	18. March Of Black Wings

The birds circle the hill, then just as they were going to turn and fly back southward. The Fellowship notices that Maleficent's Raven had grown in sizes and had jumped of her staff and was turning in to a man, "brothers of the sky quell your voices" as he said this all the birds stopped their cawing. "Rest your wings and chose a representative to speak;" as he said this to the fellowships surprise again they followed his command, they landed in a large semi-circle around him an Maleficent a lone Crebain strode forward it crowed several times before in a rasping voice it spoke, "Who dare speak are tongue so brazenly but offer no name," with a bow Diaval spoke, "My name is Diaval Raven friend." As he spoke this the Crebain laugh, "you speak the tongue yet you do not show us your true form what be you to make such claims ravens are lords of the sky's in their own right, they be a myth of the old world before the dark once came, even the eagles know better than to speak such folly and claim that tittle." At this Diaval glanced back at Maleficents, but she was a head of him and turned him back to his true form but left him able to speak the human tongue. The small raven stood in his place with midnight wings and eyes of pure black and to the Crebain horror spoke, "this is my true form now why are you of the old world subjugated to a Maiar, Istari when you should be heralding the dusk like all are kind?" at this the Crebain looked ashamed of themselves, "it is not by choice we play the spy we ae a noble race by heart but we is bound to him by dark magic that we cannot undo we would do as you have said but we do not have the power to do these thinks." At Diaval's sad look he turned to his mistress, "Maleficent can you undo this magic that binds their wings from freedom. Stunned by the request she spoke after a while, "I can do as you have asked but I will ask for something in return from them," at this the Crebains Eyes narrowed on the winged women that the raven spoke to, "what you would ask of us." At this her laugher could be heard and she spoke "all I ask is that you play a game with your captor with me" as she said this the Crebain leaders eyes widened "what game is this you speak of." He asked with eyes gleaming with curiosity "if I not only made you immune to his magic and unbound you from his would you play the spy game for me and feed him false information while you tell me his plans," as she spoke these works his eyes widened and he looked at his brethren that too looked shocked by her request. "What happens if we are found out?" "You would be freed from all obligations but your true purpose I would ask for one of you to let me know if this happened so I can showed you from the enemy's eyes as to stop you from being found," and with that all the birds made their choice to help their new mistress for she had earned their loyalty and not forced it. "We accepted the terms but we will ask a favour if we may, (she nodded her head.) please tack some of the young on your journey as a way of communicating with us and if you get separated," "that is very kind of you and we shall however they will have to act as look out but only from up high beyond the reach of arrows," as the rest of the fellowship came from their hiding places she said "I will start now if you wish." At their surprised looks the Crebain nodded their heads, and as she spoke her hand covered in the gold of her magic. "Listen well all of you of the sky and of the earth (looks at the fellowship) I lift the shadow from your race and cast it from all time, by no magic of dark intent shall touch your feathers hence forth. To our eyes you are not to be seen unless you wish to be seen this spell will last to the end of time no power on a can change it saved its misuse you are misbegotten dreams" and as her golden magic removed the dark magic from them, they started to fade from sight, "if you would be so kind would you make your selves visible to us please." As she spoke they came back into view, "you will need to be visible so that Sarurman does not suspect you, now which of your young will be staying for the journey ahead. At this the leader strode over to some of the smallest in their large group, "there are many I would ask you to take but how many will you take would be a better question." At this Maleficent raised an eye brow, "I will take them all if you wish," and again the Crebain leader was stunned by her and for the first time he looked at her and wept for joy, "thank you thank you for doing what we could not for protection the next generation we have not known much kindness in this world and we thank you for what you have shown, on behalf of my race we thank you for you goodness and for protecting our children, we will not fail you mistress," and with that said all the adults took to the air and started southwards at great speed but before they left they asked their saviour's name "Maleficent, I will see you soon children of the Dusk." And then they were gone in a vortex of black feathers. "Never in all my years have I seen magic of this calibre of kindness for what most assume on first glance as a dark race, spies of Sarurman! Spying on Sarurman." And Gandalf left it at that, "mistress the passage ahead is being watched by the orcs and goblins there is a small army ahead." At this Gandalf said in response to the Young Crebains message, "The passage South is being watched we must take the Pass of Caradhras." He turns, looking up at a great, snowy mountain, as he did this the fellowship minus Maleficent, Derw, Afon and Diaval made their way over to the edge of their ledge to the tree there "Derw can you let your sister now that the first group is ready for purification" she nodded and touched the tree and disappeared from sight only to reappear a moment later "it is done." As the lady's turned around Maleficent glanced at the young and said for Diaval to show them the way, "I will see you soon mistress we will watch from the air and then meet you at the other side of the mountain" and with that he and the children where gone from sight high in the clouds above.


	19. From High Mountain To The Mines Of Moria

The Fellowship climbs the snowy slopes of Caradhras. As they climb through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky, Frodo loses his footing and falls, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn "Ungh!" "Frodo!" Aragon helps him to his feet. Frodo regains his footing and puts a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. Maleficent notices this as well as the ring trying to escape. Frodo finding it missing, he looks back up the slope. The Ring lies in the snow, glistening. Boromir sees the Ring and picks it up by its chain. "Boromir." Aragon says for fear for his fellow human, Boromir is oblivious. His face seems sad as he speaks in a soft voice. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reaches out a gloved hand to touch it. Aragorn seeing this shouts "Boromir!" Boromir looks up, pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir walks slowly down the slope to the Ranger and the Hobbit. Aragorn's hand is on the hilt of his sword. Boromir holds out the Ring "As you wish…" Frodo does not wait, and grabs the Ring sharply. "… I care not." Boromir jokingly tousles Frodo's hair, turning to resume climbing. Frodo looks on suspiciously; Aragorn releases his grip from his sword. Maleficent walks over to them and makes them wait till he is out of earshot, "his will, will break before we get to Mordor if he is not carful and I do not wish for him to be killed for it," that said she called Derw over, "can you spend some time with the thick human he will break soon otherwise," at her startled look Maleficent added "it will do you some good to speak to humans again offer then Aragon." To this Derw nodded her head and responded "you know by the end off the day he could be bonded and a lot less grumpy." "As you wish but work fast he's currently a thorn in my side." She said and smirked at the dryad who smirked back as they moved on leaving a stunned and confused hobbit and ranger in their wake.

Derw for her part had already planned on mating the stuck up human that called her a slut just because she needed a mate as she had come of age and he was single and hot, for a dryad when they fined their mate they mark them as theirs and in the council room she had marked him in her anger and now as she walk she felt the runes she placed start to become like a tattoo on his skin. He to felt the effect as he walked for developing on his groin in a band where runes that marked him as her property he would only respond to her touch from now on and he would burn to be with her, for it came in stages.

1. The rune mark.

2. An aching need to be near the dryad.

3. A continues erection when the dryad touches the person.

4. The man's testis grows to the size of apples this leads to a huge sperm production.

5. The man's Penis starts to grow in both length and girth till it reaches from 12 inches to 19 inches in length and about 12 inches in girth

6. Uncontrollable lust ensues.

7. Penis starts to excrete pre-cum constantly.

8. And finally intercourse when the humans mind is about to break. This leaves the human in a state of constant need and devotion to the dryad.

9. After the mating human shares the dryad's life span.

10. (Effects stop after mating, size changes and needing the dryad remain) human and dryad grow to love one another over there long lives together and many children.

He was from her calculations entering stage three and as she notice he was edging closer to her as she walked till he was stood next to her she smirked internally at her choice, for he was well built and fertile and this was made better by his weak mind and as she chanced, her hand touching his.

His response was instant, his pants swelled with his enlarging balls and cock as he became erect at her touch. "Will we get to the pass soon?" "Yes it's up ahead." He said as he readjusted his balls.

Over Isengard there is a veiling shadow. The crows fly down through a maze of underground workings, past Orcs labouring. They circle around, cawing. Saruman: "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

(The Crebain have not betrayed Maleficent)

Gandalf's staff drives into the snow, forging a way through a growing blizzard as Gandalf guides the Fellowship along a narrow ledge on the Pass.

As the Fellowship labours onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas runs out ahead. His step is light and he moves with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be blood-stained! "There is a fell voice on the air!" Gandalf hears the voice of his once friend "It's Saruman!" With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders falls from the mountain's arms. The Fellowship shove themselves flat against the sheer cliff wall to avoid the onslaught of stone. Aragorn says "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" "No!" Gandalf steps out onto the ledge, rising on the snow. Gandalf chants back in kind "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

The wizard's voice is drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom. Saruman stands on the Pinnacle of Orthanc and continues to command Caradhras. Away above him where he stands, a great black wall-cloud towers over Redhorn. Saruman chants "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your blood-stained horn fall upon enemy heads!

Lightning strikes the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of white ice onto the Fellowship. Legolas snatches Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hits. The avalanche cascades over the Fellowship, and snow buries them completely. After a moment, they emerge. Boromir shouts into the wind "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Aragorn shouts over the storm, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Gimli says "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." In Gandalf's eyes there is a shadow of doubt, of fear that lies unsaid. He is conflicted. On Caradhras, Gandalf's eyes glint, fearful.

"Moria… You fear to go into those mines. "Saruman sits in his study in Orthanc, reading a page in a book of lore written in a strange tongue." The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dûm" Saruman turns to another page, revealing a mysterious form drawn as blackness and deep fire, with two sparks in the midst of the flame and dark, like eyes. Saruman: "Shadow and Flame!"

On the mountain, Gandalf grimly asks "Let the Ring bearer decide." Boromir shouts through the snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both are cold and extremely pale. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Gandalf asks again "Frodo?" Frodo answers "We will go through the mines." "So be it." Maleficent and the females at her side share a glance and had stayed out of this and would continue till it was necessary to interfere, she did have some questions for Gandalf like exactly who was Saruman, and why did he fear these mines of Moria? But that could wait till they were of the mountain and back in some warmer climate. The Fellowship passes south, along the misty shadow of an aqueduct's ruins. Gandalf calls "Frodo, come and help an old man, how is your shoulder?" Frodo says rubbing the still pain full mark, "Better than it was." "And the Ring?" Gandalf makes the leap and guess correctly "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." Frodo asks "Who then do I trust?" "You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." "What do you mean?" "There are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am (Casting his eyes on the small group of females). And against some I have not yet been tested." "The Walls… of Moria!" The Fellowship stands and looks upon a vast cliff face. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli knocks his axe against a rock. The Fellowship moves along the wall, searching for a door. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas says of hand, Gimli grumbles, but says nothing. A foot splashes into shallow water. Frodo gasps, pulling his leg back. A great pool sits beside the rock face. Gandalf approaches the rock between two trees, and runs his hand over the cliff face. "Now… let's see. Ithildin —" Gandalf Beneath his hand run spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." As he looks up at the black night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grow bright, outling a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the centre. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked in a dumb way "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)The Doors remain closed. Gandalf read aloud "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue). "Nothing's happening." Gandalf glances at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… and Orcs." Pippin asks" What are you going to do, then?" "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Time passes. The rest of the Fellowship is seated around the doors near the lake. "Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa…" (Gate of Elves… listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves, Aragorn unhitching the pony's bridle "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill." "Buh-bye Bill. "Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Bill clip-clops down the shore through the night. Merry begins to throw stones into the water. Pippin follows suit, but Aragorn stops him. "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn warns "Oh, it's useless!"Gandalf drops his staff and sits down beside Frodo, pulling off his hat. Meanwhile, Aragorn and Boromir watch as a ripple runs through the water "you are right to fear these waters they are full of darkness, hate and hunger" Afon says as her silvery hands flow over the water. Frodo stands up and looks at the writing on the gateway and exclaims "It's a riddle." The water continues to ripple to Afon's growing discomfort. The rest of the Fellowship watches. Frodo says before asking "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" as the water shivers again. "Mellon…"The stone doors slowly swing open, rumbling deeply. The Fellowship enters Moria slowly and with care that is all but Afon who stands by the waters, Gandalf places a crystal into the top of his staff; Aragorn follows last casting a last glance at the water that Afon watches. Moonlight floods into a shadowy chamber as Gimli loudly pronounces "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gandalf brings his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal. It glows. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" Boromir say as he sees the room "This is no mine, it's a tomb! "Light reveals rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. Gimli cry's in despair "Oh! No! Noooo!" Legolas pulls out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examines it and casts it away in disgust. "Goblins!" Aragorn and Boromir draw out their swords. Legolas fits an arrow to his bow. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." The four Hobbits are backing toward the door. Something stirs in the water behind them as Afon shouts for them to stop that is all but Maleficent and Arwen who hear her shout, Maleficent the grabs Derw's arm to stop her. Boromir shouts near hysteria, "Now get out of here, and get out!" The company starts for the door, ignoring1 Afon's pleas for them to stop. Suddenly, Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by a long, snaking tentacle. Sam, Merry, and Pippin cry "Frodo!" Sam calls desperately "Strider!" "Help!" Sam hacks at tentacle "Get off him! Strider!" "Aragorn!" The Hobbits clutch at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrap around him. The watching creature at the gate releases Frodo, and feigns disappearance under the waters. Suddenly, many tentacles come out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo around the leg. He is pulled out over into the air. "Frodo!" Legolas runs out onto the shore and shoots. His arrow pierces a tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face. "Strider!" "Yaghh!" Boromir and Aragorn rush to the water and attack the beast. It flings Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, the Hobbit is lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face. Just as Aragorn slices through the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls into Boromir's arms? Afon Walked in to the water and as she walked more water glowed neon aqua she turned to the fellowship and told them to "go Into the Mines!" "Legolas!" Aragorn and Boromir retreat. Boromir runs for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoils a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Legolas takes aim. "Into the cave!" Legolas shoots. His arrow hits the beast's right eye, and it recoils with a roar. "Run!" As the Fellowship race into Moria, the Aquatic creature reaches out and is stopped by a jet of glowing water and what appearing to be Afon Purifying the beast, it started slowly but the more it purified the smaller it became till it was as small as your hand but as long as your arm, as she picked up the now small and scared beast more water began to glow and more Villia arrived "we will take over purifying this area and were it goes into the mines," and just as they had arrived they were gone leaving the whole lake and river glowing in their wake. Afon turned to the party and said "next time I say wait you wait till the water is safe." She then walked into the mines and began to glow dimly in the dark just so you see in front of you, she was followed by the lady's as Maleficent turned to them "are you coming or not" it was Boromir that started walking first as he stood by Derw, He had now entered stage seven as Derw could see a raver large bulge in his pants and a wet patch developing as well much to her joy. As they made their way into the mines it became clear that it was not so much a battle as is was genocide on a massive level.


	20. Bond Of Mates

Much to his horror Boromir had become aware of his growing problem when the need to be near Derw became the need to fuck her and he was always ready and leaking. He had entered the mating stage and was desperate for relief, his chance finally came when Gandalf had found a place he had never been and Derw was sat alone as he got up from his place by Aragon and walked over to her he sat down she then got to her feet and pulled him round the corner out of sight and out of mind. Derw, never one for words over actions like all her race, pulled him flush against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. He was breathing heavily and the feel of his long, taunt cock throbbing through his pants against her was making him throb in ways he had never felt before. Hesitantly, Derw remover her clothing as fast as possible exposing her breast and erect nipples to this man sight. "I want you in me Now…." She shouts at him before, she kissed him. He deepened the kiss, tilting her head back with his passion. He wanted to see and touch every inch of her. This was the woman he lusted for and wanted, and she wanted him back, just the way he did. Suddenly he was startled out of his frantic pace by the feel of her hand on his cock. He rushed to remove his shirt, throwing it to the side and started to remove his pants when her hand stopped him. just before he felt her hands fumbling with the ties of his pants. The caress of her touch hardened him more than he thought possible. Since she was exploring him, it was only fair for him to do the same. He started at her neck and ran his hand down to her breasts, cupping one. He slowly dragged his thumb over the nipple and she moaned, losing some of her concentration before renewing her efforts on his pants. Boromir whimpered in need to this, now making an effort to hear his moan as she explored his cock with one hand and slid the other one down to his balls, enjoying the swelling growth of them. Derw gave a little exclamation of success as Boromir's pants fell around him; his body was fully exposed to her. She continued to tease his cock, driving more of he's thoughts from he's head and causing him to moan loudly. When he moaned she bent his head back and she thoroughly enjoyed the view before bending and taking he's neglected nipple into her mouth. Boromir nearly collapsed from pleasure. He had never felt anything like the way his body was reacting to her. It was so pleasurable it almost hurt, throbbing in the highly explored regions between his legs. Derw moved to lay him down, but again she stopped him. He was most frustrated with her for stopping him, but he saw the odd twinkle in her eyes and stopped before he spoke a word. "Do you trust me, Boromir?" His throat was too tight to speak and he nodded. Derw leaned forward and greedily touched the head of his erection. As clear liquid continued to pouring from the top. She knew for certain what it was, but she had been told to make sure that she swallowed everything that emerged (helps seal the mating ritual). Energetically, she ran her finger across it, noting it was sticky and clung a bit to his cock. She licked her finger, tasting it. It was salty, but it wasn't bad, so she gingerly leaned forward further to lick it. The moan from Boromir was almost feral. Encouraged, Derw wrapped her hand around his large cock, noting his width was too big for her hand to wrap around (Much to her joy). Slowly, she began to pump her hand up and down as she licked more of the head of his cock. Slowly, she sucked the entire head into her mouth, running her tongue over the little ridges. His moans were sounding more like shouts and it made her Smirk onto his cock, causing it to quiver in her mouth. Since it seemed successful so far, Derw ventured further, slowly sliding more of him into her mouth. Her mouth stretched to large enough to take as much as possible on the first try, his head was swimming with lust and need, and Afon had specifically told her to take him all in. Derw straightened out her throat and slowly moved his cock down it, stretching her throat to the fullest until she had reached the base of his 19 inch monster. She swallowed, noting the quiver it caused along his cock tickling her throat. She pulled back for air and looked up at his face to see what reaction she had caused. "Oh Gods, Derw, where did you learn that?" As soon as he asked, he regretted it, fearing that she would punish him for asking such an inappropriate question. "Afon." Derw whispered, licking from the base of his cock to the tip. "She told me what to do with my new mate to keep him satisfied….." Derw smirked heavily but hid it by burying his cock in her throat before he could say anything else.

She doubled her efforts on his cock slowly sliding it in and out. Boromir grabbed her hair and then let go. She somehow knew that he had just stopped himself from forcing her to move faster and tried to quicken her speed, enjoying the smooth texture of his skin over the hardness of his cock.

"Derw… I'm…" Boromir let out a moan as he filled her throat with his semen. She swallowed with his cock still deep in her throat automatically, but she didn't actually taste him until he pulled it out. Derw couldn't take it anymore and lowered him onto a large smooth rock as she devoured him. The salty taste of his thick semen was quickly forgotten as she devoured every inch of he's skin. He moaned at her when she moved and she fell back and moaned how it felt to the night sky "I want you inside me know" She knew that it wasn't going to hurt for dryads have no hymen to break, So she all but grabbed his cock to try to force it inside her, but Boromir was so far gone he allow that. With one hand, she pinned both of his hands over his head. She kissed him roughly and ran her hand down his body as she drove his cock into her with one smooth motion. It felt like Heaven. Boromir's huge cock was buried deep inside her and nothing would ever change her taking Him as her mate. "I'm yours!" He all but cried as she stopped all movement she to respond that would tie him to her soul. "Yes." Derw Smirked. "Your Mine." Hearing those delicious words spill from her cherry lips drove her on and she pounded into him. The pleasure overrode him as his cock was slammed into her over and over until He yelled his pleasure into the darkness, in the form of her name. Unable to take the sensation of her inner muscles clamping onto his cock, he poured his semen deep inside of her in twelve huge jets. As he laid his cock still rooted in her the runes on his dick grew bold and thick as they marked him forever as her mate.


	21. Two Creatures Cast Into Light

Back at camp all but Maleficent and Afon where oblivious to the fact they were missing to members of their fellowship and as the two unlike mates reappeared back where they were before Derw sent Maleficent a smirk and a nod, Boromir for his part was still in a state of bliss as his constant need had been satisfied and as his soul became bound to Derw he started to become her true mate her desirers where his mission his body hers to change his seed hers to come to fruit.

Frodo looks down into the cavern and sees a small figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he walks over to where Gandalf and Maleficent are sitting. Frodo warns "There's something down there!" Gandalf says without surprise "It's Gollum." Frodo asks Gollum what is a Gollum?" at this Gandalf casts her, a sad look and proceeds like she had not asked "He's been following us for three days." Frodo looked at Maleficent before asking "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr" "Escaped? Or was set loose? And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

Dark and dirty fingers clasp a stone implement. From the distance below, Gollum looks up, his large eyes piercing the darkness.

"Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him… before it drove him mad." At this explanation Maleficent moved away from him and walked to the edge of the stairs as her eyes shone gold in the deep blackness as she hears Frodo say "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Gandalf glancing sharply at Frodo and Maleficent sees a small creature warped by blackness and she to pity's the small ancient hobbit, "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Frodo looks down, silently and maleficent casts knowing eyes on Gandalf for he like her has seen what lies at the heart of Gollum, "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill…"Gollum pulls back into the darkness, wrinkling his nose. "Gollum.""…before this is over." Gollum slinks off.

"The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Frodo sits down next to Gandalf. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Gandalf reply's "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil (At this he and Frodo cast their eyes on the Fae, Dryad and Villia in their group). Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf looks towards one of the doorways "Oh! It's that way." "He's remembered!" Pippin exclaims enthusiastically. The Fellowship starts down a dark stairway. Gandalf puts on his hat. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Maleficents eyes never stop following Gollum in the darkness even when he hides in the shadows before moving to follow the rest of the fellowship. The wizard rests a hand on Merry's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." The Fellowship comes to a more open space. Broken columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf lifts his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." His staff illuminates a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Gimli gasps. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." At this Maleficent goes ridged as she feels darkness more powerful than all she has felt before from this world it was like the exact same magic as Gandalf's but dark and in pain like all hope died before it. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." The Fellowship walks forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gimli sees a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber and starts running for it, Gandalf calls after him. "Gimli!" Maleficent turns to Gandalf and pulls him to one side and says "Gandalf, we are not alone here a great shadow dwells in this place," at his stunned look she follows Gimli. Gimli runs into the chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about it. The Dwarf stops and kneels by a crypt in the centre of the room. A shaft of light illuminates it. Gandalf walks forward and peers at the tomb's surface. "No! No!" sob "No!" Gimli sob, Boromir places his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Gandalf translating the runes on the tomb "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf gives his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages. Gimli chanting softly, sobbing "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram… Balin tazlifi." Legolas says to Aragorn "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Gandalf reads "They have taken the bridge… and the second hall." Gimli stops sobbing, and looks up blankly. "We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Pippin, still holding the hat and staff, backs away. "Drums… drums… in the deep." He looks up slowly, and turns the smudged, blood-stained page. The Fellowship begins to glance around uncomfortably. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." At this Gandalf looks at Maleficent from the corner of his eye and she nods to his unsaid question, Pippin stumbles back and sees a corpse with an arrow in its chest, sitting by a stone well. He turns towards it. "We cannot get out…" He glances at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. Gandalf looks up in the uncomfortable silence. "They are coming!'" The silence is broken by Pippin. Curious, he reaches out and lightly twists the arrow in the corpse. The skull slips off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Gandalf whips around. Pippin turns to face him, looking guilty. As he does, the rest of the corpse slips into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Noise echoes from hall to hall far below. Pippin winces at each wave of noise. Gandalf slams the book shut and say exasperated "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He pulls his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands. Gandalf turns away. Pippin stands still, awkwardly. Drums are heard booming. Gandalf slowly turns back, and Pippin turns as well, staring down into the well. More drums are heard booming. "Frodo!" Sam says. Sting glows blue. "Orcs!" Boromir rushes to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aragorn drops his torch and runs to Boromir. Aragorn speaks to the Hobbits "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" "Derw" Maleficent says and the dryad movies forward much to her mates horror as she starts to chant in the oldest of tongues, a ball of light appeared in her hands and sank into the earth, see then looked at Boromir and Aragon and Legolas and said "try not to kill the Orcs and send the towards me." At her stern look and what happened the last time they did not listen they nodded their heads, the doors are shut. A bellow can be heard just outside. Boromir in sarcastic relief "They have a cave troll." Legolas tosses weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. The Fellowship draw out their weapons. Gandalf throws away his hat and pulls out his sword as the creatures start to break down the door all goes quite as the doors burst open with one swig of the trolls weapon and as the orcs and goblins poured in the fellowship pushes them in to the glowing earth that Derw created and to their shock as if by some higher power the orcs started to glow like the earth they stood on and where turned back into their true heritage for standing in the stead of the Orcs were elves and in place of the goblins where elven like creature but they had dark skin as dark as fresh ash and their hair was that of fresh burnt charcoal and as their transformation was finished, they all sunk into the earth to be taken to the dryads home in the old forests from when Fangorn forest covered most of middle earth. This left the troll alone and scared as the glow started to turn it to stone. "What happened to them?" Legolas having never before seen magic so pure before, "what you saw master elf is why the dryads are the beings of purification we as a race do not see evil as you do for no creature is what they seem in this world, for all were given a porpoise what my races is, is to purify the races if evil ever corrupted them what you saw was the true form of both Orcs and Goblins from before my races was put to sleep for the orcs were corrupted elves and the goblins the elves shadow cousin the elves of the dusk as you have seen me and the Villia share a common purpose we heal the world and restore the races that live here for the elves to have forgotten your true purpose for as the Villia are the healers the dryads the purifiers the elves hold the memory of the world in all its spender and the ones we restore are taken to the dryads home in a long forgotten part of Fangorn forest for rehabilitation so they may once more sing to the moon in the course that is being restored we hope soon the last forgotten race will grace are presence for they are the elves counterpart, have you never wondered why you and your race can walk the wind and stand on snow without sinking, you inherited that from the children of the winds and sky for as the name says the have command over the air itself." And with that she walked over to the troll that was now stone and blow pollen and seeds on it and as the sun court the seeds it burst in to growth and left in steed of the troll but a creature that looked like a tree, as it started moving and opened its eyes Gandalf spoke, "that's and Ent is it not, how did you do this the Ent's live only in Fangorn," at her raised hand he stopped, "the Ent's where one of the few creatures that's origin you cannot say you now is it not that is because the dryads with the elves woke the trees of the world and in some cases we even made the race that shepherds he trees themselves." As she finished talking a great sound of drums and Orcs are heard in the distance. Screams could be heard coming closer and as the fellowship started running once more on Gandalf's direction, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"


	22. Of Balrog's And Salamanders

The Fellowship runs out the chamber into a hall of pillars. The Fellowship is closely pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars. They surround the Fellowship, who has drawn their weapons outward in a circle. The Orcs snarl and leer. Gimli lets out a yell. As fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs flee in all directions. Gimli laughs, thinking he has scared off the Orcs. The Fellowship is left alone. The weary wizard stares down the hall and turns his eyes to Maleficent. Boromir asks "What is this new devilry?" Gandalf does not respond for a moment. He closes his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again. Gandalf opens his eyes. "A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." The thing growls, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. Legolas's eyes show fear for he recognises the name. "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" he does not turn to look as maleficent waits till all the fellowship is in front of her. The Fellowship runs to a small doorway. Gandalf shepherds them through. "Quickly!" He takes a last glance behind him not seeing Maleficent walking slowly fluttering her wings in the darkness and follows slowly after them. The Fellowship enters a passageway and goes down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly falls but Legolas pulls him back. His torch whirls away into the vast underworld beneath. Aragorn asks "Gandalf!" "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" They look across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roars again. Aragorn moves towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushes Aragorn roughly away from him. Gandalf says in irritation "Do as I say!" Hurt and confusion register on Aragorn's face. "Swords are no more use here!" The Balrog roars again. The Fellowship descends a flight of massive stairs. The Fellowship encounters a gap in the stairs. Legolas leaps and lands on the other side followed swiftly by Derw and Afon. The Balrog rumbles again. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths. Legolas shouts "Gandalf." Gandalf leaps after him. Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps. Legolas shoots back. His arrow rises through the air and pierces the skull of an Orc. The Orc tumbles down from his ledge much to the hurt of Derw. Boromir says "Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" He leaps across the gap. An exchange of arrows follows from the stairs to the ledge. Aragorn says "Sam." As he pitches Sam to the other side where the Hobbit is caught by Boromir. Aragorn reaches to pick up Gimli only for Gimli to holds up his hand and say "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him up. "Not the beard!" Some of the stone steps crumble and fall. Aragorn pushes Frodo to safety. They climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separates them from the rest of the Fellowship. "Steady. Hold on!" The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs begin to wobble. Aragorn: "Hang on! Lean forward!" Legolas cries "Come on!" They shift their weight forward as a great wind tips the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions are. They leap across to safety. They run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind them. "Well this is fun" Maleficent says to herself after causing the wind as she watches her companions escape towards the bridge. Around a great pillar in a fiery hall comes Gandalf, leading the Fellowship. A wall of flame whirls behind them. Gandalf: "Over the bridge! Fly!" The Fellowship flees. Gandalf does not follow, but turns, looking into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leaps through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light,

And the Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog. Gandalf: "You cannot pass!" "Gandalf!" "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor the dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard and the as all seemed to of go in the Balrog's favour green flames started to poured from behind the creature and as it finally notice it Gandalf heard a voice "well, well so this is a creature of shadow and flame I must say for a creature such as I to be out classed in the demonic appearance I'm impress," and then as the Balrog heard her voice it turned from the small wizard to the source of the magic behind it and just as it laid eyes on her did it attack with its remade sword it went to swing, only to find it could no longer move as it was bound by chains made out of green flames. "Know is that any way to treat a lady of the Fae court, now tell me your name Maiar of shadow and flame?" as she said this the creature howled, "TânUffern" "Well TânUffern why are you attacking your fellow Maiar," at this the creature looked back at the lone Istari with what could only be distain, "he follows the words of the host of the Vala blindly, even before my master was fort of as evil the Maiar where their puppet race we of the Balrog where once known not as shadow and flame but as the order of the flame we were the beings that helped this world breathe life into all things even the dryads that have since been lost to time for like all race we two where touched by the dark host and fell to ruin but we will forever hate the form that the Vala forced on us we who bore are flames with pride now forced to be shrouded in darkness." At this the Balrog cast Maleficent a look that spoke of pain and disgrace of his race, "then force to share the tittle Maiar as if we were servants of theirs, we are the life breathers we were salamanders of creation," at this Drew and Afon gasped and ran from their perch with the rest of the fellow ship to stand by Maleficent. To which she cast her eyes at them "you know what he specks of." And from ever side to the Balrog's astonishment they walked past his flames like it was not their "we remember the salamanders that helped forge all life and fort them lost." As they said this in unison Maleficent cast her eyes on the fell creature and peered through the Valas magic that had corrupted and then enslaved this race and saw not the huge figure that lay bound before her but a creature with six legs and wings that would never carry its body again for they were torn and ripped, from what she could see of its soul it was crying and scared of what it had become. But as it looked at the dryad and Villia for the first time is started to cry tears of joy for its lost sisters, "you have returned to this earth." The beast all but whispered in its shocked joy. "like all beings I will give you a chose you can chose to find those like you and fined the Dryads to be healed or you can be destroyed now it is your chose," at this the Balrog looked at her as if in disbelief "and what gives you the power to offer this choice?" to which she responded with a smirk "the Fae need not answer to anybody," and at the mention of the Fae the Balrog shrank back in fear of upsetting her, at which her smirk got larger, "know what is your choice?" "I will look for the others of my breed and take them to the heart woods of the dryads, and with those that wish to be restored we will do so," at the end of his sentence Maleficent sent a look at the two lady's beside her as they walked forward and started chanting in the same language as Derw spoke to purify the Orc's, the light this time did not go into the grown but into the Balrog and as the shadows fell away from its flames of all colours surrounded it and what could only be the sound of hearty laughter could be hear from the lizard like creature left in its wake, bit for all it looked like a lizard it had more in common with a dragon sept it craved not gold but for there to be life every were its songs rose the fallen souls of dwarves long dead and gave them new life but these dwarves where not the undead things of darkness but true children of the earth and the lights in Moria started to be restored in the ancient halls as the dwarves took up arms all over the huge mountain realm and fought the forces of the dark, as this happened a lone arrow shot through the dark and struck Gandalf's still raised sword and as he lost his footing on the narrow bridge, The wizard grasps the bridge, looking into Frodo's eyes he stops struggling as Gandalf hears him cry "Gandalf!" "Fly, you fool!" Gandalf lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the fires glimmering far below. Frodo screams "No!" Boromir grabs hold of Frodo to stop him making a grave error and starts to leave up a flight of stairs. Boromir still struggling with his burden calls to the ranger, "Aragorn!" as Frodo still screaming cry's again "No!" For a moment Aragorn does not move, but then Orc arrows start whistling by once again, shooting at the companions. Dodging them, he turns and follows the others up the stairs after one look at Maleficents small group he calls that they will meet them before the forest of Lothlórien as he makes for the exit.

As Maleficent stayed by the edge surrounded by a golden shield of magic she cast her eyes in to the abyss to which Gandalf had fallen "so the Vala have decided to acted on my presence in this world, I wonder how they will responded," as she says this her eyes flash gold as her and her companions walk the bridge cloaked by her Shield as arrows from the orcs above are let lose. She casts her eyes back at the former Balrog and speaks "you know your mission look for the ravens I send they will inform you if we need your assistance I hope that the next time I see you, your brethren are restored to." And with a nod the salamander burst in to flames leaving the battle for Moria under way, as the three lady's made to follow they companions.


	23. The Golden Leafs Of Lorien

The Fellowship exits Moria. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Merry consoles Pippin, who lies crying. Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief; the immortal elf's eyes show puzzlement. Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep. Aragorn wipes his sword clean, sheathes it, and turns to the others. "Legolas, get them up." Boromir shouts back "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn shouts "On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" Frodo stands alone upon the hillside. Weeping silently, he turns towards Aragorn, a single tear running down his chin. Chortling, icy blue water gurgles across the dale. Aragorn runs up onto a rock. Framed against a deep blue sky, he looks past the mountains to the green and gold woods beyond. The Fellowship jogs across a grassy field, halting under the leaves of a forest of tall trees. As they draw closer they see Maleficent and the girls sat with Diaval who had found his mistress on her way to the forest. Maleficent looks at the hobbits that are still clearly grieving, "do not cry young once for you may have seen the last of the grey pilgrim but you have not seen the end of Gandalf." And with that said she left some very confused people in her wake as she turned and entered the forest. Awhile later as Gimli starts to say "Stay close, young Hobbits? They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…" A soft voice in Frodo's head says "Frodo…." Frodo, startled, looks around and stares at Maleficent who looks back and smirk then turns her head. "…and are never seen again." The voice says "…You're coming to us…" Frodo halts in his tracks a pair of eyes flash through his head and then says "…is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!" Sam says noticing Frodo's mood "Mister Frodo?" "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" An arrow, notched, appears before his face. Gimli turns saying stunned "Oh…"another bows at the ready appear around the Fellowship. Legolas has his own bow out. The Fellowship looks around, alarmed. A tall, golden-haired Elf appears. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." "Grrr…"

The Fellowship stands on a platform in the rustling foliage. The unknown elf greets them. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) Haldir glances at Aragorn. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) "Haldir." Gimli getting irritated "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Haldir says in kind "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Gimli responds in anger "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit upon your grave!) Aragorn grabs Gimli "That was not so courteous." Haldir glances at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." looking at Aragorn "You can go no further." He walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo. He looks slightly uncomfortable. Aragorn argues with Haldir, angrily. "Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" (We need your protection. The road is fell!) Haldir whispers back inaudibly. Aragorn responds "Merin le telim." (I wish we may come with you.) Haldir answers quietly this time casting his eyes on Maleficent and the two unknown races, again so that only Aragorn can hear his words. Aragorn "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!" (Please, understand, we need your support!) Legolas turns to look at Frodo, who looks uncomfortably away, and his eyes fall on Sam. Sam looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes. Merry and Pippin do likewise. Gimli glances at Frodo. Aragorn continues to argue loudly with Haldir "Andelu i ven." (The road is very dangerous.) Boromir says "Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead." Frodo ponders this. "You speak with wisdom but not with knowledge" Maleficent says as she puts her hand on Frodo's shoulder. Haldir appears, looking less than happy. Haldir: "You will follow me." "Must say he is the most abrupt elf I've met in this world." Derw says as she puts her hand out to Boromir to take, a caravan of Elves leads the Fellowship along a ridge, through the golden woods. Boromir glances at Derw next to him. The group comes to the end of the high ridge and looks out. A great glade of trees rises above them. "Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." At the last tittle Maleficent looks back at Arwen who is looking away from the eyes of her newest friends, but as she casts her eyes next to Arwen to Derw who appeared to be in a state of total horror as she gazed at a formed dryad heart wood. The Fellowship climbs a winding way among the great trees. They ascend the path until night falls. In the blue glow of a moonlit night, the Fellowship climbs a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, they come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway lies before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. They gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side as Maleficent walks from the rest of the group to spared her wings by the edge of the platform. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet the Fellowship. The Fellowship stares in awe. Aragorn touches his head in greeting. The light dims, and before the Fellowship the Lord and Lady, Celeborn and Galadriel, halt. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo before traveling to the people that she cannot enter the minds of Maleficent, Derw or Afon but Celeborn speaks before she can, saying with an air of arrogance, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Thirteen there are here, yet fourteen there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" As he speaks, Galadriel's eyes flicker to Aragorn's, who looks up. "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar." Galadriel says with great sadness" Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Aragorn nods slightly. Celeborn turns to Galadriel. Legolas says with an air of sadness "He was taken by an arrow from the Shadows and fell in to an abyss." Gimli bows his head, sadly remembering his cousin's tomb. "We do not yet know his whole purpose (she says as she sees what Maleficent has said n the mines of Moria). Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." The Dwarf looks up as her words. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Boromir turns his pained face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stares back. Boromir looks away, weeping only to look as Derw whose eyes have gone from brown to verdant, and his pain vanishes as she looks back at the lady of light and casts her glazer at her much to Galadriel's shock. Celeborn asks uncertain of how wise it is to let the fellowship continue "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Recovering from her shock Galadriel responds, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Boromir looks back up at her, unsure. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel looks at Sam and smiles. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She whispers to Frodo in his mind, casting her eyes sideways at him. "Welcome, Frodo of the Shire… one who has seen the Eye!" Galadriel's eyes, the same ones that Frodo saw upon entering Lothlórien, flash through his mind again. Back on the ground, the Hobbits are settling down to rest. Elf song can be heard.

Female Elf sings - "A Olórin i yaresse Mentaner i Numeherui Tírien i Rómenóri" (Olórin who once was Sent by the Lords of the West to guard the Lands of the East)

Other Elves singing - "Melme nóren sina núra ala Eäro" (Our love for this land is deeper than the deeps of the sea)

Legolas says softly "A lament for Gandalf." Aragorn sharpens his sword as Gimli sleeps beside him. Merry asks "What do they say about him?" "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Elves singing in the background - "Maiaron i Oiosaila, Manan elye etevanne Nórie i malanelye?" (Wisest of all Maiar, What drove you to leave that which you loved?) "Ilfirin nairelma ullume nucuvalme. Nauva i nauva."(Yet we will cast all away Rather that submit. What should be shall be.)

Sam crouches down to make his bed and says to Merry "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam stands up. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green…" (Gimli snores loudly.) Or after thunder… silver showers…" (An Aragorn turn, annoyed, and swats the Dwarf's pillow, eliciting a grunt from Gimli.) "Came falling like a… rain of flowers…" He squats down again. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Aragorn walks over to Boromir, who is seated alone on a great tree root.

(Elves Singing - "Ú-reniathach i amar galen I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen." (No more will you wander the green fields of this earth your journey has ended in darkness.)

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn sits beside Boromir. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" "I have seen the White City, long ago." Boromir looking back at the answer "One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call "The Lords of Gondor have returned!" Aragorn smiles slightly, and then looks away. As Maleficent turns to fly in to the canopy above followed by Diaval as the fellowship settles for the night ahead,The Fellowship is asleep.


	24. Through The Looking Glass

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"A glowing figure in a flowing dress walks by them. Frodo wakes up with a start. Galadriel glides past him watched by Maleficent's wearer eyes. Frodo follows never suspecting that he was followed from the high braches. Galadriel descends to a glade and fills a silver pitcher with water from a stream. She stands before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it. The Lady turns towards Frodo. "Will you look into the mirror?" "What will I see?" Galadriel stepping up to the basin "Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…" She begins to pour the water into the silver mirror, "…things that were… things that are… and some things…" She empties the ewer and steps back "That have not yet come to pass." Frodo steps up onto a low platform below the mirror to take a look. He peers down and sees nothing but his reflection and as he looks up is directed to look into the mirror again. Then the mirror clears and shows a vision of Legolas, Merry and Pippin and Sam from the platform in the woods. Then the Green Dragon Inn appears in the ripples. Suddenly, fires belch up, flaming from windows and doors. Orcs lash whips. Frodo gasps, his eyes wide, beneath grey skies and dark hills shouldered with machinery and industry, a line of Hobbits, including Samwise, is driven into a mill to work by slave-masterly Orcs. The Eye of Sauron fills the mirror. The Ring hanging from Frodo's neck pulls him closer to the water. Steam begins to curl up from the basin as Sauron speaks to Frodo. Frodo grabs the Ring and jerks back, throwing himself off the step and landing on the grass. "I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." Her voice echoes in Frodo's head "It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all." Frodo speaking in a subdued tone says "If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." Opening his palm, he offers the Ring to her. "You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." She approaches Frodo and places her hand over the Ring, her hand quivering. Her appearance begins to change. She towers over Frodo, her cloak running ragged in a wind, her eyes like dark hollows, arms flung high. "In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!" She now wears a breastplate; her hair billows around her. As though underwater, the glade becomes murky and green. "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea!" Frodo backs away in fright at her transformation. "Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair!" The great murky light fades and Galadriel lets her arms slowly fall, her transformed image disappearing. Breathing heavily, she speaks to herself. "I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel." She begins to turn away. Frodo pleas "I cannot do this alone." Galadriel turns back, "You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone." Galadriel lifts her hand up, a ring adorns her finger. Galadriel says with a note of pity "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will." "Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it." Galadriel bends down to meet him at eye level. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." And as Frodo makes his way back to his bed for the night Galadriel turns and to her surprise she sees the winged women from before, "I have never seen magic used like that but I see now why the elves are called creatures of magic by the humans, but I will not fault you in your tactic for like you I to know what is to come had he remained with us but I will make sure he does not go alone." At this Galadriel looks at the Fae maiden and recovering from her shock, "who will you send with him then" "the hobbit with the green thumb has great promise as I'm sure you have seen were he choices to that that promise has yet to be seen but I will say this I will also have Diaval in his true form fallow them in his true form he and his kin will watch what is to come to pace and like Rivendell will also keep you informed as events come to pace but Sam will not go unguarded from the ring but it will not be me that has chosen to act in his defence," and with this said she left a bewildered elf in the glade as she left but this state did not last long as she left as well eager to find out how events will unfold./span/p 


	25. From Orthanc to Lothlorien

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"Meanwhile Orthanc rises through plumes of black smoke, Saruman and a large Orc stand in the rising sun in an inner chamber of Orthanc. "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated…" The Orc growls. "… A ruined and terrible form of life. And now… perfected my fighting Uruk-hai." With that said he turned to the beast and asks "Whom do you serve?" "Saruman!" /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"In the pits the Uruk-hai are fitted with armour and are given weapons. They receive white handprints on their heads and faces. They then assemble in a great cavern beneath a high balcony as Saruman addresses them, "Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!" The Uruk-hai raises their weapons, shaking them with a roar. Saruman speaks to the Uruk-hai leader whom he spoke with in his chamber, as they stand on the balcony. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Kill the others!" An Uruk-hai looks at his master as if a dog would a piece of meat that had been stolen from it, the troop leaves Isengard in a long column as they run to hunt down the fellowship.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"Meadwhile back with the fellow ship an elegant ship, carved in the likeness of a swan, flows through a river. Galadriel stands in it. On shore, cloaks are fastened around the Fellowship with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes?" Elves prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas is among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He holds up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sit in a boat. Celeborn speaks still with voices that hold great pride "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." As the Elf Lord speaks the Fellowship climb into the boats. Legolas helps Gimli on-board. Sam tries to steady himself.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"Meanwhile, Aragorn and Celeborn wander through the heavy mist and sunlight. "Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" The two pauses and Aragorn look down. Celeborn holds an ornate dagger before him. Aragorn takes it, and unsheathes it; its blade glints. Celeborn says in his native tongue "Le aphadar aen." (You are being tracked.) Aragorn sheathes the dagger." By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." A paddle splashes into the water. The Fellowship rows through the river, past the Elves onshore.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"The sun is reaching its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rises far away, in the mists. Voices sing with the rising dawn "Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrien, Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron! yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni…" (Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind, long years numberless as the wings of the trees! The long years have passed like swift draughts of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West, beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice…)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"The voices continue. A song of the sorrow of the Elves, of Lothlórien. As the boats move further downstream, Legolas's eyes stare distantly. He smiles, remembering. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel smiles, and turns to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." The Hobbits remember the meeting as they sail downriver. Sam also recalls the Lady's gift to him. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee; Elven rope, made of hithlain." "Thank you, my lady." He looks sidelong at the blades held by Merry and Pippin, and then looks up hopefully. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" "The gift you have yet to revise if not mine to give but my hope is that it abates your fears," The Lady of the Galadhrim smiles.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"Turning to the next Fellowship member in line. It is Gimli, who diverts his eyes downwards. Galadriel speaks, her golden hair shining beneath the poignant blues and whites and greens of the forest. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Gimli grunting "Nothing." a change comes over him; he looks up "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel giggles, "high praises indeed from the crafters of this world" smiling at the Dwarf. He turns to walk away, then halts and turns back. "Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"Gimli sits in his boat with Legolas, a faraway look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face. From another boat, Aragorn glances towards them, then away. He too is remembering the farewell on the shores of Lothlórien. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;"Galadriel stands before Aragorn and places her hand on Arwen's Evenstar pendant. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear. Am meleth dîn. I ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel…pelitha." (For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar… will diminish.) The two share a sorrow in their eyes as the look back at Arwen but for different reasons. "Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. Aníron e ciratha a Valannor." (I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;""That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn… to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness… with all that is left of your kin." There is silence for a moment. Branches shake a spider web's glimmering strands sway in the wind. Galadriel glances at the pendant, and smiles. "Namárië." (Farewell.) "Nadath nâ i moe cerich." (There is much you have yet to do.)" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: David; mso-ansi-language: EN-GB; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"Frodo sits in his boat with Sam and Aragorn. He hears the echo of her voice in his mind. Galadriel hands him a crystalline vessel shaped like a teardrop, filling with a clear water and a shining light. Galadriel addresses Frodo with a smile, "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." She kisses him on the forehead. Back in the boat, Frodo looks at the glass in his hand, and glances up at the shore. Galadriel stands there, her right arm upraised. She speaks to him, silently, as he passes by. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out." span/p 


	26. Darkness Grows At The Heart Of Men

The Fellowship sails out onto the river and leaves Lórien behind. White Mountains rise starkly beneath blue skies and green trees. In the boats, Gimli talks to Legolas. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." "What was it?" "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Legolas smiles. Moving to leave the boat she is currently sitting in Afon stands and puts her foot on the water as she gracefully walks over to the boat with Sam sitting in "Sam may I join you a moment," at his stunned look, she continued to keep pace walking with the boat he nods his head and she sits by him in the small bout and leans forward and speaks into his ear, "events are about to happen what cannot be undone but do not fear, I am giving you a gift that no one in recorded history has received." At his perplex look she leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips and as she did this she tied around his neck a small bottle with glowing water in it "don't lose the water" she says into his mind as she kisses him "and don't leave Frodo's side for no good will come of it." And with that she broke the kiss and walked back to her boat with Maleficent leaving a totally embraced Sam and a jealous Gimli in her wake. The Fellowship passes out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. The Uruk-hai marches along through the forest as the four boats carrying the Fellowship float along.

Darkness falls, The Fellowship rests on a small island. Boromir looks out from behind a large rock at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutch it, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragon says as he notices Boromir and where he is looking. Gollum says to itself "Gollum." "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Frodo hears them. He looks worried. "Have some food, Mister Frodo." "No, Sam." "You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mister Frodo" "I'm all right." "But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Frodo turns to Sam and with a note of hopelessness responds "You can't help me, Sam… Not this time… Get some sleep." Sam leaves him alone but glances at the figure of Afon by the water's edge as he remembers her words. Meanwhile Aragon and Boromir discuss their future route "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Aragorn says with a note of unrest "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Frodo looks out, suffering, from his resting place, hearing Boromir's words. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turns away, but Boromir grabs his arm and turns him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir releases Aragorn, who turns away. Aragorn turns back suddenly "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

The Fellowship's boats pass through a canyon. Boromir glances at Frodo's boat across the water under both Derw and Maleficent's ever watch full eyes. Aragorn lifts his head, half-smiles and taps Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old; My kin." The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendour of the Argonath all but one maleficent never one for the constructions of human gave the no heed. Two majestic statues proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Voices sing out in the light - "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!'" (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!)

The Fellowship sails towards a great, roaring waterfall. As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glances at him, looking afraid. The Fellowship starts to make camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looks up, alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." "Recover my…?! Phrrr…" "We should leave now." "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Legolas's gaze wanders over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles. "No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit." Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire looks around. "Where's Frodo?" Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start and casts his eyes to Afon who shakes her head as if to say not to go. Aragorn looks over the camp. His gaze stops on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage.


	27. Darkness Over Takes Light (In Some)

Frodo wanders into the forest. He stands by an immense stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground. Boromir, gathering wood, sees Frodo and approaches him across the leaf-littered earth. "None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?" "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." "I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." "Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see, that is madness?" "There is no other way!" "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" throws the wood to the ground "If you would but lend me the Ring…" "No." steps back "Why do you recoil? I am no thief." "You are not yourself!" "What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Frodo begins to walk away from Boromir. "You Fool!" Boromir starts after him. They begin to run, Boromir closing in on the Hobbit. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" tackling Frodo "It should be mine! Give it to me!" The two struggle, Frodo wrestles the Ring into his hand, clutching it. "Give it to me!" "No!" "Give me… Give me the Ring!" "Nurgh… ugh!" Frodo slips the Ring on and disappears. He kicks Boromir and runs away. looks around desperately "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halfling's!"

Boromir slips and falls to the ground. The madness of the Ring leaves him and he comes to his senses. "Frodo?… Frodo?… what have I done?… please… Frodo!" Frodo dashes up a set of dark steps, the world of the Ring blurring away around the Hobbit. Boromir shouting faraway "Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" Frodo, in the shadow world, climbs up onto a stone platform framed by two stone eagles. A great shape looms before him from afar. The image rushes towards him and his vision rise to a pinnacle — the dark tower of Barad-dûr, where the burning Eye of Sauron stares back. Frodo, rushing to remove the Ring, falls off of the platform and lands on his sits up, trying to catch his breath. Before him is a high structure on the cliff edge, surrounded by the pines. A stairway runs up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top. Aragorn approaches. "Frodo?" Frodo startled "Huh?! It has taken Boromir." Aragorn intensely asks "Where is the Ring?" "Stay away!" scrambles up and retreat from Aragorn, thinking he to meant to harm him. Aragorn comes after him. "Frodo!" Frodo stops and turns to Aragon. "I swore to protect you!" Frodo says still feeling the sting from Boromir's betrayal "Can you protect me from yourself?!" He holds the Ring upon his palm. "Would you destroy it?" Aragorn, looking at the Ring, slowly approaches Frodo. The Ring begins to whisper saying in its hypnotic voice "Aragorn… Aragorn… Elessar…" He reaches out, towards the Ring. With both hands, Aragorn closes Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushes it to the Hobbit's chest. "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." "I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand," Aragorn nods then stands and draws his sword. Frodo looks to see Sting glows. "Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" Frodo runs from the hilltop. Aragorn walks out from beneath the ruin and finds a troop of Uruk-hai advancing towards him. He walks towards them, touching his sword to his forehead. The Uruks attack. Aragorn cuts several down, but they force him up the stairs of the seat.

Sam is searching frantically for Frodo in the woods. "Mister Frodo!" he never notices the ist that over comes the area as he searches that hides him from the eyes of all with hostility in their hearts as Afon looks on as he runs.


	28. After Darkness

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:  
>David" "Find the Halflings! Yaggh! Find the Halflings!" "Elendil!" Legolas and Gimli run forward from behind the ruin. Legolas shoots several Uruk-hai; Gimli lands blows with his axe. "Aragorn! Go!" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:<br>David"Frodo runs and hides behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin hide in a space under some fallen tree trunks. "Frodo!" "Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Frodo looks at them, and then shakes his head. "What's he doing'?" "He's leaving." Several Uruk-hai are coming down the hill, towards them. Merry quietly says "Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry cups his hands and calls out to the Uruk-hai. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!" "Hey!" "Over here!" Pippin waving his arms shouts "This way!" Both Hobbits run away from Frodo. The Uruk-hai troop follows them. Frodo makes a break for it, running in the opposite direction. "It's working!" "I know it's working! Run!" Back at the hilltop./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size:12.0pt;line-height:115%;mso-bidi-font-family:<br>David"Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli continue to fight the Uruk-hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabs one Uruk with an arrow then shoots it out at another. Gimli wields his axe. Aragorn stabs one behind his back. Merry and Pippin run across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks are closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk runs up to them, raising his battle-axe. Boromir comes charging in, knocks the Uruk back, and kills him with his own axe. He throws a knife at another more close in. Legolas kills Orc after Orc. He shoots down an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn. Three loud horn blasts are heard. "The Horn of Gondor!" "Boromir!" He runs down the slope towards the sound, but Uruks are between him and Boromir. The forest sweeps by as he goes. Boromir sounds the Horn of Gondor again as more Uruks attack Boromir. Aragorn battles madly towards Boromir. Boromir kills two more. Merry and Pippin stab some Orcs. (Boromir to the Hobbits) "Run! Run!" The Uruk-hai leader walks into view. Boromir fights on. Merry and Pippin continue to throw rocks. The captain aims a black-fletched bow He shoots, Boromir jerks backwards at the blow to his left shoulder. Merry stops in mid-throw as Boromir falls. The Hobbits look at him in shock. Boromir begins to breathe hard. Uruks come closer, and Boromir gives a battle cry, rises, and swings his sword at one, who falls. The Uruks chieftain growls and walks down the slope. He lifts his bow, and shoots again, as Boromir turns to look at him. A black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach. He drops to his knees again, gasping. Merry and Pippin still stand in shock, rocks in hand. Boromir stares into their eyes. Boromir gets back up and swings his sword at another Uruk. The captain shoots him one more time, in the chest. Boromir falls on his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking. His horn is cloven in two. Merry and Pippin look at him, aghast. They take up their swords and attack the Uruk-hai. Merry and Pippin yell in pain, "Ahgh!" The Uruk-hai lifts them up and carries them off. Merry and Pippin wave their arms frantically. The Uruk-hai troop walks away from Boromir, who looks on helplessly. The captain stops before his foe. Boromir swallows and stares back at him. The chieftain snarls and pulls his bow back, ready to deliver the final blow. Aragorn crashes into him, and the arrow flies off harmlessly. The captain and Aragorn fight. Aragorn loses his sword and is thrown to the ground; when he gets up, the Uruk-hai warrior throws a two-prong shield at Aragorn, pinning him by the neck against a tree. The Uruk raises his sword and strikes, but Aragorn slips beneath the shield. Aragorn pulls out a knife and stabs the captain on the leg. The Orc roars and pulls out the knife, licks the blood from it, and throws it at Aragorn. Aragorn bats the knife away with his sword. Aragorn closes in on the Orc and in a flurry of swordplay, slices his arm off and then stabs him through chest. The captain pulls himself up on the sword, closer to Aragorn, snarling. Aragorn grimaces, pulls his sword out of the Orc, swings it, and hacks off the Uruk-hai's head. The rest of the Orc falls to the ground. Aragorn pauses a moment, panting. He then races to Boromir. "No!" Boromir, pale and bloodied, is now lying on his back. Aragorn kneels near Boromir, who grabs Aragorn's shoulder. "They took the little ones." "Be still." "Frodo! Where is Frodo?" "I let Frodo go." "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." "The Ring is beyond our reach now." "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." "No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honour." reaches out to pull the arrows from Boromir "Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" "Our people? Our people." He reaches for his sword. Aragorn places the hilt in his hand, and helps Boromir clasp it to his chest. "I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King!" Boromir dies. Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." bends and kisses Boromir on the brow. Legolas and Gimli arrive at the scene. Legolas looks sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bows his head and turns away. Aragorn stands up. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."/span/p 


	29. Lights Radiance - Love Of A Good Women

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: David;""Pick up his body and follow me." And as they all turn to a weeping Derw, Aragon hesitates to follow instruction till she shouts it again. As he lent down pick up his fallen bother he shuts his eyes in respect. As the remaining part of the fellowship turns to follow the spirit of the forest they finally come to a clearing in the forest with a pool of water and Afon sat by the water. As they look around Derw speaks in a voices filled with grief "place him by the water's edge and step to the edge of the clearing for you are tainted by death and pain and this place must remain pure." At this Aragon asked what they planned to do a he followed her instruction, "we plan to restore the half that was lost for a whole cannot survive with half missing." And with this said she began to chant the chanting was not any language that any being save the dryads could understand it was the language of plants and it was as old as the plants themselves, and just then Afon joined the chanting in an equal ancient language and in response to this the plants a pool in the clearing began to glow as all things in the clearing seamed to fade in to the light that out shone the sun with its radiances but as the small group of men turned to shield their eyes they herd not just the two women chanting but what could only be called a choir but the chanting turned more musical in quality and as it turned from what, sounded like grief it turned to a harmony that spoke of rebirth and healing it spoke of revival and hope it was a song of all things in life and their place in creation and it was a song of love and it power for on magic in all creation can undo death but love is not magic and its power can overcome all obstacles be the good or evil it washes away hate and prejudice. Then as it had begun the light stared to fade and as they looked the clearing looked very different where the plants had looked wiry and spare now where a great flourish of life and the pool looked to have grown deep and clear instead of the murky pond that was their only moments ago and stood in the centre the two women looked down at the man that had died only an hour past as his eyes fluttered open./span/p 


	30. Decisions Made, Fellowship separates

Meanwhile Frodo stands upon the pale grey shore, staring into the distance, with the Ring lying on his palm. Sam runs through the woods, "Frodo!" Weeping silently, Frodo hears his voice speaking from his conversation with Gandalf in Moria. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide? All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." " Frodo do not do this much of the rings fate rests on the decision you make now it is unwise to go alone," at this Frodo turns to see maleficent sitting on the tree nearest him. "what would you have me do milady all of this worlds people are effected by the ring and I would not have it drive my friends mad on my account" "as you have said it dose and it will bring evil to you were ever you go but some are resistant to it even more so then you would think if Sam gets here before you reach the other shore I would suggest taking him and I will also send Diaval and some Crebain to let me now if you need my help for I may not be of this world and not affected by the ring but neither is he," at this Diaval flew from his perch and landed on the front of the boat, Frodo had prepared. With that said Frodo closes his hand over the Ring, and puts it into his vest pocket. He pushes a boat into the river and jumps in. Sam emerges from the woods, and runs after him. "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mister Frodo!" "Sam." continues to paddle away Sam runs into the river after Frodo. Frodo, hearing the splashes, looks back. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." This irritated both Diaval and Maleficent's and with the help of her magic silenced Diaval. "Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" "You can't swim! Sam!" Sam struggles to swim then sinks into the water. "Sam!" Sam sinks deep into the water as a spectral form comes towards him it was Afon in all her beauty and as he looks to her for help she puts her lips to his and breaths fresh air into him as Frodo's hand reaches down and grabs Sam's wrist. Sam tightens his hand around Frodo's. Frodo pulls him out of the water and up into the boat. "I made a promise, Mister Frodo. A promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to! I don't mean to." "Oh, Sam!" they hug "Come on." Frodo and Sam paddle towards the eastern shore.

Legolas shoves a boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn stands still and says nothing. "You mean not to follow them?" "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Aragorn putting his hands on their shoulders "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left; Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" at this Derw appeared next to them "Boromir will have to rest here in the forest with me and Afon but maleficent shall continue with you and inform us if you need help." Legolas and Gimli look at each other sadly as they will miss the lady's company unique as it was with so many unanswered questions. With that said both party's separated, Aragorn runs into the woods taking the lead, followed by Gimli and Legolas and maleficent flying on high.

Frodo and Sam stand upon a hill and look in to the distance to Mordor. "Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." "Strider and Maleficent will look after them." "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." "We may yet, Mister Frodo. We may yet." Frodo turns, smiling "Sam, I'm glad you're with me." Frodo walks onwards. Sam stands for a moment, and then follows down a rocky slope. The two hobbits begin their trek towards Mordor.

Know that Derw was alone with her mate in the sea of green she had some things to do like inform him of how he was still alive and why his eye colour had changed to green and why she was currently having her way with him while he slept but the most pressing thing she had to tell him was how she was carrying his child as to her shock she was more than right about him being fertile as her growing stomach would soon attest to.


	31. Disclaimer And Author Notifications

So this is the end of my first story, i'm going to be looking at the movies again and then start on my second part of this trilogy.

so if you have any suggestions for me in how to please let me know i'm happy to go through all of them and hope that you all continue reading my stories in future.

I'm adding this again at the end of this story because its easier then all the way through (i'm lazy inoffer words.) I own neither Lotr or Maleficent and i make no profit from this story it was for fun and that's all

from Jazz0x0x


End file.
